Ten Years of Waiting
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Really bad at summaries It's a week and a half untill Will's first ten years are up, he finds Norrington in soul form and mysteriously grants him life, both Will and James are afraid of something happening to Elizabeth and they both still love her......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood there looking out to the sea, taking in a deep breath as he remembered the sweet aroma the sea held, looking around to see the seagulls flying by swift fully. Life was a beautiful thing, a fleeting feeling that he had forgotten about not so long ago.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice coming up from behind him.

James snapped out of the daze he was in and turned around. It was Will. James replied, "You never realize how wonderful something is until you lose it."

"I know the feeling," Will said walking up next to him and looking out towards the sea.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Well, I myself haven't seen her since I was named captain, but since then my father has been going onto land and checking up on her. He's like a messenger between us since she can not come here and I can not go there."

"That's good, very good. I'm glad the two of you are happy together," James said trying to sound convincing but really, deep down, he still loved Elizabeth and wished that Will would have never swept her away into the world of piracy and all.

He looked out to the sea as he remembered Elizabeth; her golden brown hair, her sweet voice, he loved everything about her.

"My ten years will be up in a week and a half. I will be returning to Elizabeth and William. When we arrive there you can jump ship and go where you like."

"William?" James said confused.

"Yes William. Ah you don't know, Elizabeth and I have a son, he's about nine and a half, and we married right before I … became captain."

James was crushed; he knew they would most likely be married but a child? He never even began thinking that.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine. Congratulations! On the wedding and little William."

"Thank you," Will said laughing a little bit, "James… when you died she was crushed. I know how much the you two meant to each other and she told me that she did love you at one time. She also told me that you died saving her life, and for that I am forever in your debt."

James was still trying to get over what Will had told him before so he just nodded his head.

"If you need anything feel free to ask," Will said beginning to walk away.

"Thank you Will," James said stopping Will. Each of them turned around so that they were both facing each other.

"For what?" Will asked confused.

"For bringing me back to life. I didn't expect to see you as captain. So when I did see you, I was shocked, happy, and scared. When you told me you could bring me back I didn't believe you, but look at me now. Living and breathing, thank you."

"I understand why you would shocked and I understand why you were happy. I would be happy too if I saw a familiar face after all that," Will said laughing as he came back over to the railing, but he then went back to serious again, "But why were you scared?"

James paused for a moment and then looked at will, "Because I knew that somewhere out there, Elizabeth was alone, without the man… she loves."

There was silence between them, they both cared for Elizabeth, and they both wanted her to be safe and happy. But they both knew that Elizabeth could only ever love one of them and James knew it was not him.

"There was another part of this… charge that came along with giving my heart to the Dutchmen. If Elizabeth stayed true to me, and was at the shore when I arrived ten years later, the curse would be lifted and I would be free…. As far as I know, she has been true, but I will not know until I arrive if she will really be there or not."

"But then who would become captain?" James asked.

"That I do not know, but Calypso most likely has something up her sleeve."

"Calypso? She's… real?"

"I see we have some catching up to do, I'll have to inform you everything that has happened since you oh so deliberately left us." Will laughed.

James laughed as they walked away.

Will then told James about everything that had happened over the years. James was surprised he had missed so much. But he really only had one thing on his mind, Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Father, how am I supposed know if she hasn't been lying? How am I supposed to know if you haven't been lying?" Will said furiously as he walked the cabin floors.

"William, I would never lye to you! And neither would Elizabeth! She loves you, she's your wife!"

"I know she's my wife but—"

"This is ridiculous William, you are wasting your energy, I won't argue with you anymore about this!" Bootstrap said as he began to go towards the cabin door.

"She and William don't disserve all this!"

Bootstrap stooped and turned around, "Of course they don't, no one disserves to go through what the three of you have gone through. But it's part of life, you knew what would happen if you took this duty. I understand that you did it to live but still, you did it William."

Will had started to come down as he sat in the chair across the room.

"I was about to dye, I don't even remember it that well. I just remember thinking, _I can't leave her! Not now, not like this!_ Then I saw Jack next to me with the heart and then it goes black. The next thing I knew I was waking up to see you and the crew hovering over me, the first thing I said was, 'Where's Elizabeth? Is she okay?' and then you told me what had happened and that we had to finish the job quickly," Will said trying to calm down.

"If she loves you as much as I think she does, then you have no worries Will. When you see her and William you will remember how strong your love is for each other and forget all the hard times you've been forced through. You can all start a new life together."

"Nothing in the world could make us forget this, it's been ten years since I last saw her and I have never seen or met my own son." Will said emotionless.

"I don't know what to tell you, all I can say is persevere. Ten years of pain and antagony for a lifetime of happiness," Bootstrap said patting him on the back and then going out the door to the deck.

Will sat there, still emotionless, this was nothing new for him. Since he no longer had a heart present he never felt emotions. He knew they were there, he knew when he should feel them but they never came. He was beginning to truly feel heartless, mentally and physically. He tried to tell himself that soon enough he would feel them again when he met with his family on shore and that everything would change. But some part of him, deep, deep down, he wondered what would happen to him if she was not there. He would be forced to captain the Dutchmen until someone else came along to take his place, and he would pass on.

He began remembering all the times he spent with Elizabeth; everything since they first met when they were just children. He remembered saving her life with Jack, he remembered attempting to marry her in Port Royal, he remembered her betraying him by kissing Jack and not telling him when really she was just leaving Jack to be killed by the Kraken. But still she didn't tell him that it was nothing, so Will suffered for months thinking that she loved Jack, even though she didn't.

He went over and laid down on the bed, he then dozed off thinking of his beloved Wife.

"Will? Will?" a voice exclaimed.

He opened his eyes, he was outside lying under a tall tree, and it was nighttime. He was near the ocean. He looked up to Elizabeth a few yards away.

"Come on! We don't want to miss it!" She said running.

Will jumped up and began running behind her. They then reached the sand, "Sit down, hurry! They're about to start!" She said excited as they sat on the sand. Will then heard running behind them so he turned his head around, it was a young boy.

"There you are! Come and sit!" Elizabeth said lovingly.

The boy came and sat next to her. Elizabeth was now in the middle; Will on one side and the young boy on her other side.

"I was worried about you, you're just like you father! Always adventuring." She said hugging the boy.

Will suddenly realized it, the boy was his son! It was William! Will wanted to embrace the two of them as hard as he could but he then heard a loud boom.

"Look! They're starting!" Elizabeth exclaimed pointing out to the sea.

It was fireworks, they were magnificent!

"Isn't it wonderful," Elizabeth said putting her head on Will's shoulder.

"Unbelievable," Will said putting his arm around the two of them. He finally was holding them; he never wanted to let go. But then the rushing feeling of joy and happiness started going away, he felt empty.

"Will, is something wrong?" Elizabeth said worried sitting up. Little Will looked over worried.

Will started getting a horrible pain in his chest, where his heart would be.

"Will, what is it?" Elizabeth said almost panicking.

"Papa?" Little Will said worried.

"I… I…," Will tried to speak but he couldn't. The pain was horrible and worsening with each breath. He closed his eyes as he fell back.

He could still hear their voices, "Will? Will?" Elizabeth explained.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

Will suddenly, woke up, he was lying down on the bed, trying to catch his breath, and he was sweating horribly.

He stood up and ran out to the deck to get fresh air. He took a large breath in of the cold, sea air as he returned to breathing normally. The pain in his chest had past and now he once again felt the emptiness, which he had learned to know oh so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"William Turner, if you do not get down here this instant I'll have to—"

Elizabeth was interrupted by her son running down the stairs.

"Sorry mama," he said sweetly as he jumped from the bottom step into her arms for a hug.

"Ha-ha, it's okay. Now come along we don't want you to be late for school!" She said sweetly as she handed him his book bag and lunch.

"But Ma—ma!" he said with those puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"Breakfast!"

Elizabeth knew there wasn't enough time to cook him anything, she looked in the kitchen for something quick and easy for him to eat. "Ah-hah," she said grabbing a green apple and tossing it over to him.

He caught it, "But I—"

"No! Now seriously let's go," she laughed as they went out the door and headed down the hill towards Will's school.

"Do you have your notebook?" She asked as they walked.

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled as he ate the apple.

"What about you pencils?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And your homework?"

"Ma—ma!" he said with his mouth full.

"Alright, alright," she laughed, "Here we are, have a good day sweetie," she said hugging him.

"Okay, thank you." He said hugging her back and running into through the gates into the little school.

"Bye Mama!" he said running.

"By—e!" she said waving as she watched him run in the door.

She let out a small sigh and then headed back up the hill. She needed to be at work in twenty minutes and she needed to go to the store first so she ran up the hill and into the small two-story shack she and her son, Will, called home. She got dressed in her work dress as fast as she could, grabbed her purse and ran back out the door and down the hill.

"Elizabeth!" Joey said as Elizabeth ran into the store.

Joey worked at the shop; he was about the same age as Elizabeth. His father owned the shop, and most of the shops on the island.

"Mourning Joey," she said trying to catch her breath.

"You're running late today. Here you go," Joey said handing her the bread.

"How did you—, thank you," she said still out of breathe reaching in her purse for coins.

"No, no, no, it's on us," he said putting is hand out.

"But Joey, I—"

"No buts, just talk it and run to work!" he said laughing.

Elizabeth was about to argue with him until she realized what time it was and took the bread, "Thank you!" she said running out the store door.

"Your welcome," he said breathlessly as she ran out.

"What was that?" Patrisha said coming from the back of the store.

Joey snapped out of the daze he was in and tried to act normal.

"What was what?"

"That," she said justering to where Elizabeth had exited, "Give it up, little bro, she's happily taken," she said walking behind the counter and fixing the displays.

Patrisha was Joey's older sister; she also worked at the store.

"Trish, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I know you like her. You've liked her ever since she moved her nine years ago. I'll never forget the first day she came in here. It was her first day in town and she needed directions. You froze the minute she spoke to you! It was… classic!" Trish laughed.

Joey shook his head and went around the counter with a box full of new items and began putting them on the shelves.

"Joey, seriously, just admit it. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you hang off her every word! Every mourning you wait for her to come in and by bread. And if she's five minutes late you start walking around the store, waiting wondering where she is. Give it up, she could never like someone like you, she's already got that captain guy, whatever his name is and she's has a child!"

"His name is Will, her husband and son. He's at sea a lot because he has no choice."

"Ri—ght, once again you've proven my point!" she joked.

Joey and Elizabeth were good friends; Joey was the one person out of her family who she had trusted with Will's secret. He knew that Will would be returning soon, he also knew that Elizabeth was true to him and that he would be back for good. Eliminating all chances for Joey.

"Trish… she's a good person, if you'd just give her a chance to—"

"What try and be friends with… her? She is a spoiled brat! She thinks that she is all high and mighty just because her father was a governor or whatever forever ago."

"She's not spoiled. In fact we're rich compared to her. She just knows all the right people, she has a lot of good friends who have helped here over the years."

"Oh—h, you mean people like that Jack Sparrow figure and all."

"Captain… Jack Sparrow, he's a good man—"

"If you ask me he's a low life, scumbag pirate, but that's just me. Why don't you go out into the street and say his name loudly? Then, tell me he's a 'good man'"

Joey rolled his eyes and continued working.

The door opened and Jerry entered holding boxes.

"Did I miss it?" he said sitting the boxes on the store counter.

"Yeah, it was good too. She was running late so he gave her the bread _on us_," she said trying to keep a straight face.

Jerry was Patrisha and Joey's father. He was around fifty or so years old.

"Darn, I guess I'll just have to come earlier tomorrow."

Joey stood up and walked over to get the boxes, "Mourning to you too!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Joey! You scared me, I didn't see you there," Jerry said after he jumped a little bit.

"I'll take these," Patrisha said assertively as she took the boxes form Joey, "I'll be out back if you need me," she said heading out.

"She means well," Jerry laughed as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ha-ha, of course she does," Joey said sarcastically as he turned around and headed back to the box at the shelves and continued putting the things away.

Now Elizabeth's mourning on the hand, had continued to be not so bad after all.

She darted into the restaurant as fast as she could.

"Iz—zy!" Chloe whispered running over to her, "Where have you been? He's mad! At least I think, I don't know but he wants to see you!" she said fastly.

"Oh no, he's going to fire me! I won't let him." Elizabeth whispered back as she headed deeper into the restaurant.

"He better not! You're the only sane person in this restaurant, maybe even this entire island!" Chloe joked.

Chloe worked at the restaurant with Elizabeth, they were best friends and had been best friends since Elizabeth moved to the island nine years before.

"Wish me luck," Elizabeth said as they reached the door. Chloe nodded and Elizabeth went in.

"Mr. Gaverty, I'm so sorry I was late again. I had to get William to school and then stop at the store, but I guess I just lost track of time," Elizabeth said almost pleading.

"Elizabeth, don't worry, that's not why I asked you here today," he said turning around to face her.

"It's not?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Elizabeth how many times do I have to tell you, call me Mat."

Elizabeth didn't really like calling him Mat so she continued calling him Mr. Gaverty.

"Mr. Gaverty, why did you ask me here?"

"Take a sit Izzy," they both sat down, "Now you know that I have been looking for a new head waitress over the past week since Lorry left. I have been watching over you all and made a decision… I would like you to become our new head waitress," he said with a smirk.

"Mr. Gaverty I—"

"Mat," he said trying to correct her.

"Mr. Gaverty, I can't believe it, thank you!"

"Your welcome, you deserve it. You have worked very hard while here, and for that you should be rewarded."

Elizabeth knew what was coming next, you see Matthew Gaverty owned the restaurant and had had his eye on Elizabeth ever since before she began working there five years before. He was always trying to flatter her with money and jewels and all that. He was a wealthy stubborn man, he felt like if he wanted something he got it, that is all except Elizabeth.

"Mat don't even start," Elizabeth laughed as she stood up.

"There you go, see it wasn't all that hard," he joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes laughing as she headed for the door.

"Come on you know you want to. You can't resist it. You're the only woman on this island who wouldn't kill for one minute with me," he laughed.

"And proud of it," she said smiling over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Izzy just one night, you and me at the—"

"Goodb—ye Mr. Gaverty!" she joked as she walked back into the restaurant and off to work she went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Captain!" one of the crew hollered from the helm of the ship.

Will turned around and hollered back as he headed up the stairs to the helm, "Yes Maccus."

"We are approaching the portal sir."

"Aw I see, I'll take it from here," Will said taking the wheel.

James came out onto the deck of the ship.

"Good mourning James!" Will hollered from the helm.

He startled him; James turned around and smiled, "Mourning!"

Neither of them had slept well the past few nights. But they each had their own reasons though they were all about Elizabeth and Little William.

"We will arriving back soon." Will said as James walked up.

"Back?"

"The human world, so to speak," Will laughed.

"Ohhh, well then, what should I do?"

"No, no you don't need to help out, the crews got it."

"You sure, I feel weird just standing here."

"Ha-ha, well in a few minutes you'll be thanking me."

"Huh?"

"You'll see…" Will laughed.

James was confused as ever; he went down back onto the deck and looked around. They had already been through what he thought was the weirdest things he'd ever seen. Building-high glaciers, a starry filled sea, everything. How could it get any weirder?

After an hour or so of waiting patiently, James realized that the crew had begun working faster and were now all shuffling around the deck. Something was happening or about to happen.

Will had disappeared into his quarters; the pain in his chest was worsening. He sat at his desk trying to control it but he couldn't. Bootstrap came in looking for him, "Will?" he said coming in.

"Right here," he said breathlessly.

Bootstrap saw his son in pain and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay? What is it?"

"It's, it's getting worse..." Will said pointing to his chest.

"It's because we're getting closer, we're actually crossing over momentarily, don't worry. After we cross over, it'll take four days to reach the island, then everything will be okay," Bootstrap said trying to calm Will.

Will nodded his head as Bootstrap began going to the door, "Okay, I'll be out in a second send Norrington in, we need to talk."

"Bootstrap stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to Will, "William, you aren't going to—"

"Yes, I am and you can't stop me," Will said seriously as he stood up.

"You can't, Will you don't know what—"

"I do, now please go get him."

Bootstrap wanted to convince his son out of doing what he was about to do but he knew how stubborn will was, exactly like himself.

Bootstrap walked out on to the deck and spotter James at the railing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Soooo, I heard that Mr. Gav—, I mean Mat is gonna ask you out to the festival tonight!" Chloe said excitedly as Elizabeth and her left the restaurant.

"Really? Then maybe you also heard that I will be saying no… again."

"What? He's a wonderful man Izzy! He's sooo dreamy! And sweet, and adorable, and—"

"If you like him so much then why don't you ask him?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"That's absur—, actually that isn't a half bad idea!"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"Chloe he's scum! Sure he'll go with you one night, maybe two and then leave you for the next wench who catches his eye!"

"I—, that is not true! He is an honest man."

"He is not. Besides I'm already taken!" Elizabeth said happily pointing to her ring and skipping along.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh right, hoooow could I forget? You're dear William, Captain at large. You haven't even told me what his ship is called! If he loves you sooo much then why is he not here? Why haven't I met him? Will I ever meet him?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell Chloe about everything. She loved Chloe with all her heart but she couldn't trust her. Chloe was a bit of a loud mouth if you know what I mean.

"Next week!" Elizabeth said skipping off.

"What?" Chloe asked excitedly following her.

"He's coming home!"

"He?... You mean…. Get back here! I need details!" Chloe said running after her.

"Oh Chloe I can't wait to see him! To hold him in my arms! To feel the warmth of his wonderful body! And he'll finally get to meet is son!" Elizabeth said prancing around.

Chloe caught up to her and nudged her arm, "Ya need me to watch the little one for the night?" she said jokingly.

"Nooooo!" Elizabeth laughed as they reached Elizabeth's house and ran in.

"Uh-huh right. We shall see about that one!" Chloe laughed sitting down on the chair in the small living room, Elizabeth sat on he coach.

"Oh Chloe, you'll loovvveee him! He's gorgeous! He's perfect in every way inside and out and—"

"So what will Mat think of him?" Chloe joked, "Or even better, what will he think of Mat?"

"Weeellll, before or after I tell Will of all the antagonizing things Mat has put me through," Elizabeth laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh it's Will, don't say anything about… him, okay?" Elizabeth said waltzing over to the door. She opened it to find will but no Ms. Eperson.

"Will, where's Ms. Epers—, Joey! What are you doing here?" she said hugging Joey and then hugging Will.

"Well, Ms. Eperson got sick, so se wasn't able to pick Will here up today. She was in the shop and about to call your work but I told her that I would take care of it. I didn't want you to have to worry," he said sweetly as Will ran into the house leaving the two of them outside. Elizabeth closed the door so they could talk.

"You didn't have to do that," she said sweetly.

"Yes I did, I couldn't let something like that ruin your day at work, I know how much his safety means to you and didn't want you to ever even worry about it."

"Well, thank you. He loves going to the shop, he always comes home telling me how 'Uncle Joey let me do this and Uncle Joey let me do that' he adores you!"

"Ha-ha, I'm glad I can be a good influence on him, what will his father think of that?"

"He'll probably thank you for keeping him off the streets and out of trouble all these years," she laughed.

He laughed a little bit as he saw Will playing in the corner of his eye through the window, "Does he know?"

"About what?"

Joey looked at her seriously, she knew what he meant. "No, not yet. I was going to surprise him. I didn't want him to be let down if for some odd reason he didn't show up."

"He'll come, he loves you. I can only hope he knows how lucky he is to a girl like you as his wife… he'll be here. He knows about what you have gone through over the past few years since his father has been paying visits. If he doesn't show, then maybe he is truly heartless."

"Joey?"

"I'm sorry, I just meant that if someone could make someone go through what you and Will have gone through all to leave you hanging at the end, then they don't deserve you both."

There was silence between them.

"Joey I—"

"No, stop. I know how much you love him and for that I respect all three of you. If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me," Joey said smiling sweetly.

"But I—"

"Goodnight Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow mourning, I'll have the bread ready in case you're running late again," he smiled and began to go down from the porch and onto the street.

"Joey, I don't know anymore."

"You don't know what?"

"If I love him, it's been so long. I don't know if I can love him anymore. Its came to the point where I have started to move on while I wonder if he already has."

"You love him, I know you do. The way you say his name, the way you light up when you're speaking about him. In four short days you'll hold him again, and it will all rush back to you."

They stared at each other for a moment but then Joey walked down the hill and to the store.

Elizabeth stood there at the porch, thinking, her mid mind racing with thoughts of her husband wondering if he had stayed true to her.

Chloe came out of the door and onto the porch, "I'm gonna head on home, tell me if anything happens."

"Well Joey left for the night so he wont be back—"

"I meant with Mat!" she joked, "He's supposed to show up here tonight, remember? Geeze what did you think I was implying?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth laughed, "You'll be the first to know of my declination to him."

"But what was that? Where you thinking about him?" Chloe laughed.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Joey? Noooo! He's one of my best friends!" Elizabeth said trying to laugh.

"Ohhhh, I see. A friend with benefits so to speak," Chloe joked.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, "Chloe! I think someone slipped you a few drinks tonight, eh?"

"Uh-huh, I'll just be running along by me lonesome, with no Mat, or Will, or Joey to hold me tight and protect me," she teased as she left.

"Go ask him already! You know you want to!" Elizabeth teased as Chloe went out of sight down the street.

Elizabeth sneaked inside to find Will asleep on the couch clutching his toy boat in his arms. Elizabeth glided over to him and gave him a kiss on the check as she covered him with the blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, adding the stroy to there favorites and is reading this!! I wrote this thinking no one would read it and now over twenty people have read it! Don't worry there is a lot more to come because the story just getting good! Plleaaassee keep reading and reviewing! If you've got any ideas you think would be cool suggest them!

BTW: Keep your guys on the guys ;-)

Chapter 6

"James!" Bootstrap hollered as he walked along the deck.

James whipped his head around, "Oh Bootstrap. You startled me."

Bootstrap wanted nothing to do with what Will was about to do so he tried to get it done as quick as possible.

"Captain wants to talk to you in his quarters."

"Alright, anything in particular I should be worried about?"

"No, nothing why?"

"You seem uptight, like you're angry or something or rather."

"Just go and see Will."

James headed off to the quarters, he had no idea what was going on and was confused as ever.

He went in the cabin doors to see Will standing up looking out the window.

"You called for me," James said walking in.

"Shut the door," Will said bluntly without looking.

James was confused even more; he went and shut the door.

"Have a seat," Will said again bluntly without looking again.

"I think I'm fine just standing."

Will turned around slowly, "Well I think that you need to sit for this."

James sat down, he didn't want any trouble, especially with Will, and he was James' only way of getting back to the "human world".

"James there is something I need to talk to you about."

"I think I already figured that one out."

"Ha-ha, why do you think I brought you 'back'" Will said emotionless.

"I don't know… you couldn't bare watching one of your best friends suffer," James said sarcastically.

"You and I never really did get along did we, I guess it was on Elizabeth. We both wanted something that only one of us could have. And when it came down to it, she chose… and we split ways, you to Tortuga eventually and I with Elizabeth in Port Royal. Our paths then crossed again with Davy Jones and lets just say, you changed on the outside but really you've always been nothing but a low life, scum bag, love struck man. Like us, here James, on my ship you don't have to deal with any of those people," Will was now walking around the room gesturing with his hands, while James stayed sitting, "People out there don't care what happens to you, because out there in the real world, it's every man for himself. I'll make you an offer Norrington, if you say yes… then you shall never have to deal with any of them again,"

"And if I say no?"

"Then you will jump ship on the island and live on your life how you please, no hard feelings."

"What's the catch Turner?"

"The catch?" Will said looking confused at James for a moment and then turning round so that James couldn't see his face.

"What is it that you oh so deliberately need? Pirates don't just offer safe quarters like that."

Will rolled his eyes, put on a smile and turned back around to James, "James, you did once save Elizabeth's life, and like I said, for that I am forever in your debt. We got off to a rocky start and all but come on. No hard feelings?"

"You still haven't told me what I would be saying yes to."

"Ah-hah, how could I forget? I need someone to… to help me run the ship so to say—"

"Like a co-captain?"

"Exactly! Someone to help me keep the crew in order, and the ship at its maximum quality."

James was confused, Will and him had never truly liked each other and now here Will was offering him a safe life, something seemed, ironic with the crews past, fishy.

"I see…" James said quietly.

"So think about it, give me an answer by tomorrow night."

Will had begun walking out when James stood up and began talking. "Why can't your father take the spot? He's a good man, knows the ship better than anyone."

Will turned around to face James, "My father? It's true, he does know this ship and everything about her more than anyone else, but he's just not the right man for the job."

"Then why me?"

"Why you? Because you James have seen it all, I saw the way you ran things before you died. You knew what you wanted and did your best to get it done. You never put down a fight, honest or not. By bringing you back, we get a second chance to get along. You're a good man Norrington, and I know how much Elizabeth cares for you, so if she likes you, then you must not be that bad."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Will said confused.

"I'll take the position," James said bluntly.

"Really? That was fast. What made you want to accept?"

"I agree with you Turner, if Elizabeth likes you then you must not be that bad. Do we have an accord?" James shade holding out his hand.

Will was closing the trap he had planned, "Deal!" Will said happily as they shook hands. "You'll start tomorrow!"

"Good," James said happily.

"Welcome to the crew Norrington!" Will said walking out.

"Thanks" James said as he stood there for a moment as a sly smile came upon his face. This was perfect for James; his plan was also now falling into place.

Each of the men had there own plans of getting what they wanted, and neither of them were going to back down easy.

Will walked onto the deck also with a sly look on is face.

"William come here," Bootstrap said as they headed over to the railing were no one else cold here them.

"Ah father, how are you doing?" Will said happily.

"Did you tell him?"

"Oh Norrington? Let's just say step one is complete," Will said slyly.

"Will, you don't know what you're doing, this isn't right."

"How would you know what's right and wrong for me?"

"I'm your father, it's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"This is my ship now, and it's my job to do with it what I please," Will said beginning to walk away.

"It's happening to you. It's consuming you flesh and bone," Bootstrap said quietly.

"What?" Will said turning around but staying where he was.

"I never saw it happen to Jones but I've heard stories. Will you can't give into it, you can't let yourself go this low."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're becoming like Jones! You've been slithering around acting all high and mighty, you're not like that, you're the exact opposite!"

"People change father!"

"You're right Will, They do! When you first became captain of this ship, you gave it a purpose again! And now… now you're taking it back away. I won't let you do this—"

"You know what? I am sick of you pushing me around like I'm just a kid. I grew up dad! You just weren't there to see it—"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did—"

"William listen to yourself! You're becoming a… a monster!"

Will started calming down, his father was right, Will hadn't realized it but his hatred for life or more missing life had consumed him and changed him inside and out. He was to the point were if he wanted to turn back now would be the only time. But Will ignored the feeling.

"I—, I need to go check the crew," Will said storming off.

Bootstrap was devastated watching his son, his only son and family, lean towards what seemed to be a dark fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth was almost asleep in the chair when she heard a knock on the door, she went to see whom it was.

"Izzy!" Mat said as she opened the door, "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you? It just got dark!"

"No, no its fine. I was just tired and Will just fell asleep. He spent the afternoon with Joey at the shop."

"Ohhhh," Mat said almost disgusted then he got all perky and annoying again, "I've come here to ask you a question!"

"The answers no Mat," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Izzy dear, one night. Just give me one night to try and convince you how perfect we are for each other."

"Mat I've already told you a million times, I'm happily married!"

"Oh right, to that low life captain of some sorts. I'm starting to wonder if he's even real."

"He's real alright, and next week you'll regret ever laying eyes on me. Now if I have to do it myself I will throw you onto that street if you do not leave my home this instant," she said beginning to close the door on him.

Mat smiled, "Is that a threat or a promise?" he said as he slithered his way in behind her.

"Mat what are you—? Get out. You are so—"

"Come on ple—ase!"

"Shhhh, you'll wake Will! And no, I will never go anywhere with you Mr. Gaverty, Good night!" She said shoving him outside and closing the door behind him.

"But I—" He was stopped by the door slamming in his face, "Good night to you too!" He said pouting off.

Will was woken up by the door as it shut, "Mama?"

"Oh sorry dear," she said going over to him.

"Mama who was that?"

"….No one, are you hungry? You haven't had any dinner."

"Mama, why does Mr. Gaverty always try to get you to go with him? Doesn't he know about Papa?" Will said with his big brown eyes looking up at Elizabeth as they headed into the kitchen.

"He knows about him, dear."

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"When is Papa coming home?"

Elizabeth froze in her tracks, "Ummm, soon. Why?"

"I just… I want to meet him."

"Why the sudden interest in your Papa lately?" Elizabeth said lovingly as she went over to him.

"I don't know," Will said holding something back.

"Will, have those boys been teasing you again?" she said kneeling down to him.

Will started rambling, "They… they said that I don't have a father, and that if I do then he doesn't love us. Then I told them that he was a captain of a big ship and that he loved us a lot but you said he didn't have a choice but to stay out there. And—"

"No, no, no honey. Don't listen to them," she said hugging him, "You're father loves us with all his heart and he wants to be here, don't let anyone tell you different, okay?"

He nodded his head.

"You know what, I've got an idea. Go get your shoes on." Elizabeth said happily.

"Why?"

"Let's go and eat at the festival, just you and me."

"Really?" Will exclaimed.

"Uh-huh! Now hurry along, I'll go get my purse."

"But Momma you said that we couldn't. You said that—"

"Who cares what I said earlier, let's go have fun! Come on you can be my date!" She joked as he ran off to get his shoes.

"Okay Momma!" he exclaimed running.

Elizabeth laughed a little and gave out a sigh. She then grabbed her purse and her and Will went out the door and down the street.

"Sooo, Will what shall we do first?"

"Eat! I'm starving! Momma can I get a candy if I eat all my food?"

"Oh what the heck, we're living on the edge tonight," she joked, "You can have candy first!"

"Really Momma?" He exclaimed.

"Yep! And then we can play a few games and maybe even dance!"

"Oh Momma do we have to dance?" he said looking up at her.

"Well I heard a little bird say that Clara was going to be there…"

Will's face lit up. "Clara's going to be there? How do you know?"

"Her mother came into the restaurant today and told me they would be at the festival tonight!"

Will suddenly grabbed her hand and began running fast.

"Will?" Elizabeth laughed, "May I ask what the hurry is?"

"Come on, we have to get there!"

They both laughed as he dragged her until they finally reached the festival. It was full of life; people everywhere, bright lights, the smell of the food and candy, the welcoming music, they loved it there.

After Will and Elizabeth ate they were headed to play some games when Will suddenly yelled, "Momma! Momma! Look!"

"What is it?"

"There she is!" he said pointing in the direction of the dance area.

"Well, go on, ask here to dance!"

"Really? But what about you Momma?"

"I'll be fine, go!" she laughed. He gave her a quick look and then ran in the direction of the crowd. Elizabeth trailed behind and found a seat near the dance area.

Will had ran up to a little girl about his height, she had long brown curly hair, she was wearing a blue dress. This was Clara, Will crush for years. Elizabeth and Clara's mother, Katherine, were good friends. They had both showed up around the same time on the island, both with husbands that couldn't be with them, except Katherine's husband Jonathan had died a year before they met. Elizabeth and Katherine helped each other out a lot since they were both young mother's on their own. Katherine knew Clara liked Will, and Elizabeth knew Will like Clara; they thought it was adorable watching them together.

After a minute of watching, Elizabeth was surprised when someone joined her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," a deep voice said from behind her.

She whipped her head around, she knew that voice. "Mat, I just came to get Will out of the house."

"Of course you did," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, now if you'd excuse me I–" Elizabeth said as she began to stand up.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you're not going anywhere, except for that dance floor with me," he said taking her wrist.

"Mat let go I—"

"Come on Izzy, one dance, that's all it'll take."

"No, I'm not dancing with you."

His grip on her wrist tightened, "Yes, you are."

"Mat your hurting my wrist."

"Come on—" he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"If she doesn't to dance, then she doesn't want to dance Gaverty," Joey said coming up behind Mat.

"Lyle, this is none of your business, run along to your wench sister now," Mat sat whipping his head around.

Lyle was Joey's last name.

"First of all, I thought you and my sister were quite acquainted?" Joey said with a smirk, "And second of all—"

"I don't care Lyle! Step away from me and my lady or you will—"

"Your lady?" Joey and Elizabeth exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you may not know it Elizabeth but it doesn't matter what you think you want, all that matters is what I want, cause when I want something I get it."

Elizabeth was about to yell at him when she was stopped by Joey yelling first.

"You know what Gaverty, grow up. Everyone knows that you are a low-life snake so why don't you just move along."

Mat let go of Elizabeth and headed to Joey, "Lyle you just made a big mistake!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, now no one and I mean, no one comes between me and what I want."

"I don't believe that."

"Really well you're about too."

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous why don't we just—" Elizabeth was trying to stop the two men from arguing because she knew what would happen next.

"No Elizabeth, I think Lyle here needs to learn a little lesson," Mat said rolling up his sleeves.

"Bring it on pretty boy," Joey said smugly as he did the same.

Mat was furious; he began to punch Joey but was stopped by Joey's fist knocking him to the ground.

"That felt good," Joey said as Mat lay on the ground in pain.

"Joey!" Elizabeth yelped as she went to the ground to help Mat up.

"But I thought—" Joey exclaimed confused.

"See Lyle, always a shop boy, never a man," Mat chuckled as he started to walk away holding his nose in pain, "Come on Izzy!"

Elizabeth stood there between them.

"Elizabeth!" he said trying to get her to go with him.

"Elizabeth don't listen to him he only—" Joey whispered to Elizabeth.

"Both of you just… shut up!" she said as she began to storm off towards the opposite said of the dance floor.

"Elizabeth!" both the men yelled as they went after her but stopped.

"See what you did!" Mat said throwing his hands up.

"I did?" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah you!"

"I'm not the one who almost broke his wrist."

"You are… pathetic!" Mat laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking," Joey laughed.

"She could never love you, sure you've got money but you're not like me. You see I have twice the money you do, but were both rich. But if Elizabeth's as smart as she looks, then she'll chose right, which would be me of course."

"If Elizabeth's as smart as I know she is, she'll never get near you. Besides, aren't you worried about having someone who actually has an advanced vocabulary? I thought you would be more of the dumb blonde type?"

"I don't have a type, I love all women—"

"You mean all women who are stupid enough to spend time with you?"

"You better watch your mouth shop boy or I'll—"

"You'll what? Send one of your little guys to 'take care of me' or something along those lines. If anyone should be watching their mouth it should be you!"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Lyle, and watch your back."

"Ri—ght."

Mat then walked off to his group of washed up, rich, drunken friends and went on with the festival. While Joey went to se if Elizabeth was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Joey said as he found her sitting down watching Will play.

"I'm fine…" she said quietly.

He sat down next to her, "You sure?"

"You didn't have to do that," she said bluntly.

"He shouldn't have been treating you like that. Why do you stay at that restaurant if he's always harassing you?"

"I don't have a choice, I have to make money in order to keep Will in school, feed Will, get Will what he needs for school—"

"Do you ever think about yourself?"

"Of course."

"Name one time."

"There was a time when—"

"Before you were a parent."

Elizabeth stopped, Joey looked at her sweetly, "Just for once, do what's right for you."

"What's right for Will, is what's right for me. He's the only family I've got left."

"You've got your husband."

Elizabeth looked away; she couldn't think she couldn't speak.

"Even though he's not here, he still loves you, okay."

"But what if I don't love him?" she said under her breathe.

"What?" Joey said confused.

"Like I said earlier, I don't know if I can love him anymore. What if he's changed? What if he's not the same man I fell in love with so many years ago?"

Joey wanted to say what he had felt for Elizabeth then and there but he couldn't. She was too weak for that.

"Come on dance with me," he said sweetly, "You don't have to but it might cheer ya up."

She thought about it for a moment and then stood up, "Okay but only one."

"That's all I ask," he said as they went onto the dance floor.

They started dancing, after a minute Elizabeth finally smiled for the first time since earlier when the argument started.

"You're a good dancer!" she laughed.

"Am I as good as Will?" he laughed.

"He's good but he dances wonderfully with Clara!" she joked.

"I meant big Will, your husband!" he laughed.

"Oh, well you still need more practice to get that good!"

They continued dancing and laughing through one dance that turned to two to three and so on. It came to the point where they had forgot everything else in the world.

"If you do need another job, I know my father is always willing to hire more people at his shops," Joey said sweetly.

"I could never do that to you Joey, I don't want special treatment from you just because you feel bad for me," she laughed.

"I don't feel bad for you! Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Well you're always so sweet to me, your always helping me, you broke the wealthiest man on the islands nose for me," they both laughed until there was complete silence between them. Her looking into his eyes, him looking into hers.

"You have… beautiful eyes," He said breathlessly.

"You too."

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something, I—"

They were so close, but Joey was interrupted by Will calling for Elizabeth. They both snapped out of the trance they were in and Elizabeth smiled to Will as he ran up.

"Momma! Momma! Can we play games now?" he exclaimed hugging her.

"Of course, a few good games sound good!" she exclaimed.

"Uncle Joey, wanna play with us?" Will said looking up at Joey.

Elizabeth and Joey looked at each other; they didn't know what to do.

"Uhhhhh," Joey didn't know if it was okay.

"Why not, Joey why don't you join us?" Elizabeth said fastly.

"Okay then," Joey smiled as they walked form the dance floor to the game area, "Games on me!"

"Really?" Will exclaimed.

"Yep, anything you want!" Joey answered.

"Joey, you don't have to—" Elizabeth said quietly

"Once again, yes I do. It's my money and I'll do what I choose with it. Now what game shall we play first Will?"

"Let's pl—ay… that one!" he said running towards a large booth with cans and baseballs.

"Ya comin'?" Joey asked as he looked back at Elizabeth.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink, then I'll be over."

He nodded his head and ran behind Joey.

Elizabeth thought to herself standing there for a moment, watching Will and Joey. Her mind was racing, 'what am I doing? I need to just go up and tell Joey that this doesn't feel right. But what if Will doesn't show? Then could it work? No, no, no! Elizabeth Turner snap out of it! The minute you see your husband everything will rush back! Ugh! But what if….'

She went to the refreshment stand and bought some water. She then sat down for a moment to clear her mind before returning to Joey and Will.

"Izzy!" Chloe yelled from behind. Elizabeth didn't want to talk at the moment, especially to Chloe because she knew what she would want to talk about.

Elizabeth turned around and put on a smile. "Chloe!"

"How are you?" Chloe said sitting down.

"I just saw you earlier, I haven't really changed that much," Elizabeth laughed.

"No, I mean how are you? I heard about what happened with Mat on the dance floor."

"You did?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Yeah everyone's talking about it! I can't believe Joey would have the nerve to do that!"

"What?"

"He broke Mat's nose! Let's just say a lo—t of people are unhappy with him for that."

Elizabeth sat up straight, "Joey stopped Mat. Mat was trying to force me to dance with him. He almost broke my wrist."

"Well still it was none of Joey's business—"

"What is with you people? There's no telling what Mat would have done. Joey saved me. I don't know what all of you are thinking."

"Wow, listen to yourself," Chloe laughed.

"What?"

"You're defending him… that's the closest emotion I've ever seen you show towards a man that wasn't Will."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said trying to laugh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you're just afraid to admit it. Make up your mind, Will will be back in two days. It will only make it easier to decide."

Elizabeth was confused, "How did you know he's coming back in two days? I only said—"

Chloe formed a rather sly smirk, "Well, let's just say I took your advice a few weeks ago. Then, I overheard a rather interesting conversation between you and Joey…"

"Wait a minute. Your with—, you little—"

"Ha-ha-ha say what you want but I know your little secret now. All it takes is one kiss from your little shop boy over there and your Will will never come back. Bound to that so called plague ship… forever."

Elizabeth was in shock; Chloe had been backstabbing her for the who knows how long. Elizabeth thought they were best friends but really Chloe was just trying to get information out of her.

"I thought you were my friend, I trusted you to not lie to me. When really you been behind my back... with that idiot?"

"Yep…"

"I knew you were low Chloe, but I never thought you would go this low."

"It's every man or woman for themselves these days. I guess that it just takes longer for some to figure it out."

Elizabeth wanted to scream as loud as she could but she couldn't, not here, not now. So she began walking away fastly.

"Go ahead, Izzy. Run! Run along to your little boy. Don't forget what I said!" Chloe hollered still smiling as Mat walked up to her.

He took Chloe into a deep kiss.

"And that's… why I love you," he said quietly.

"I know," she said with evil in her voice.

"What do you think she'll do?"

"There's no telling, she's angry. When she's angry she takes out her anger through her emotions."

"Hmmmm, this could work in our favor."

"It could indeed."

"When's the husband coming back?"

"Two days, why?"

"Well, lets just s—ay, I've got a little plan of my own up my sleeve," she said smirking at her.

"Ohhhh, sounds fun. Please do tell."

They walked away as Mat informed Chloe of his plan against the Turners and Lyles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bootstrap and Will did not speak again until the mourning of the day they would return. Even then, there was still tension between the father and son.

Will was standing at the railing watching the sunrise as he heard footsteps behind him.

"You still going through with your plan?" Bootstrap asked grimly as he came up to the rail beside him.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're exactly like me, stubborn, free willing, but most of all obsessive. You've obsessed with getting revenge against them since you were charged this duty. It started as just anger, then it grew to jealousy and wickedness, and now… now I've almost lost ya completely."

"It may look that way from your view but I can assure you I'm still the same man I was ten years ago."

"You just keep telling yourself that, because you are the same man just less understanding of what the world wants of you."

James was coming out of the cabins below, Will walked over to him, leaving Bootstrap at the railing.

"Ahh James, beautiful mourning is it not?" Will bellowed happily.

"I think I could get used to this," James joked, "It will be nice knowing that no matter what, ever mourning I will awake to the same ship but different environment to adjust to. One day it could be smoldering hot with no breeze at all, and the next it could be raining like hell with hurricane force winds."

"I call it living on the edge," Will said proudly, "Now as you know today is my one day upon land, so I will be spending it with my family and such. You may do as you like when we reach the island but make sure you're back by nightfall. I will be arriving back in the early mourning and we shall leave then."

"Why do you get to stay out late?" James joked.

"I'm the captain, I make the rules. Now in order to make your position official there is a few more things we must do," Will said as they entered his quarters and sat at his desk.

"Like what? Signing contracting and such?"

"Exactly," Will said taking a stack of papers from a book, "Because I brought you back to life, you're soul technically belongs to me to the Dutchmen until you leave your position. It may sound bad but I'm just wording it funny because I don't what it means myself." The two men laughed, but Will knew exactly what it meant, it meant that until he decided James' soul belonged to him. Which meant that James was forced to do whatever Will told him to.

"I think I understand… but what happens when you're set free?" James was one step ahead of Will.

Will was surprised that James remembered what he had told him,"Don't worry, the captain may only be chosen by Calypso, unless of course he stabs my heart. But then I die so I try not to talk about that one," Will laughed, "And even then whoever stabs it takes my place. So no worries for you."

"So do we have an accord?" Will continued.

James thought for a moment, could this help his plan?

"Yes, we do. Where do I sign?" James said taking the pen.

Will was relieved and satisfied that his plan was yet again on track, or more that James was not aware of it.

"Here……here….. and lastly, here….Welcome to the crew!" Will said. He was boiling with excitement inside; the plan was falling into place perfectly.

"Why thank you very much," they both shook hands, "When do we arrive?"

"Uhhh, I believe in about two hours or so," Will answered.

They both stood up, "Well then we have time, how about we give the boat one last check around."

"Sounds good to me, besides there are a few more things I need to show you so that you will know how to run the ship yourself. You know, just for precaution," Will smirked as they continued out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_2 days_, Elizabeth thought to herself as she did her best to walk away as calm as possible from Chloe, _2 days and everything will be okay. Everything will be normal. Will, William and I can finally start our life together as a family. Everything will be okay… right?_

She could her Chloe laughing as she walked away but Elizabeth did her best to block it out of her mind.

Finally Elizabeth found Will and Joey waiting in line at one of the game, she ran over to them and took Will's arm.

"Come Will, it's time to go," Elizabeth said trying to hide her emotions.

Will looked up at her confused, "But Momma we were—"

"No buts it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow," Elizabeth said sternly.

Joey looked at her confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, we need to go Will," she said trying to ignore eye contact with Joey.

"But Momma I just wanna pl—"

"William Turner, I am your mother. If I say it's time to go, then it's time for you to go."

Will looked down for a minute sad and then looked up, "I'm sorry Momma."

"It's okay, now said goodbye to Joey and we will be going."

"Bye Uncle Joey, Thank you for playing the games with me," Will said hugging Joey.

"No problem, we'll have to take a rain check on that dinner," Joey said as he hugged Will back.

"Thank you Joey, I'll see you in the mourning," Elizabeth said rushing as she took Will and began to walk away but Joey stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" Joey said without moving.

Elizabeth couldn't turn around to see him, she stood up straight, "Yes, we're fine, I just need to get Joey home since he has school tomorrow and—"

Joey came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "But are you okay? You don't seem… like yourself."

Elizabeth still didn't turn around, she said slowly, "I'm fine Joey, just let us go."

Joey didn't want to let them go, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to find out what. But he knew how Elizabeth was and felt that it would be better to just let her go. Joey put his hand down and Elizabeth ran along with Will. Joey watched them until they disappeared around the corner.

"I just care about you so much…" he whispered quietly, almost under his breathe. He was confused as ever and was determined to figure out what had happened to make Elizabeth leave so fast.

Elizabeth tried to get home without being suspicious, which was hard when every two minutes someone she knew would show up and try to start a conversation but she just said she needed to get home and ran along.

"Momma, why are we going so fast?" Will asked confused as he was almost dragged along.

"Because," Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "Because I need to do a few things at home, I think I left the stove on."

They finally reached the hill and used the last of their strength to run up the hill and into the house. Elizabeth dragged him up the stairs of the porch and into the house, Will went into the living room and laid down on the couch.

Elizabeth fumbled trying to lock the door as quick as possible, she knew that most likely Chloe and Mat would be plotting something and Elizabeth didn't want anything bad to happen. She then walked to the living room to get Will, "Come Will, it's time for b—" she stopped as she saw him sleeping away on the couch, she giggled a little bit and headed over to him. She took him into her arms; he was big but strong from the different jobs over the years. She then took him upstairs and put him in his bed safely, turned off the room light, and went into her room.

Elizabeth was exhausted, _what am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. She walked over to her tall dresser and opened the top of it; she took everything out of it and reached to the bottom. She pulled out a flat box. She took it over to her bed and sat down as she opened it. It was filled with memories; memories of her life before Will became Captain of the Flying Dutchman, before little William, before her life became what it is today. There were little scraps of paper; letters to and from Will, her father, and all the people she loved that she had lost so suddenly. Trinkets from her days as in Port Royal, and also ones Will had given to her while on there journeys through Port Royal, Tortuga and even Singapore. She then remembered something else that she had saved. She got up quietly and went to her closet; she opened the doors and cleared the floor so that she could find the hidden place in the floorboards. There was dead silence, she felt the floor until she found the spot and then put her head to the floor and waited a moment. A faint heartbeat could be heard coming from the spot, Elizabeth smiled and continued to try and remove the floorboard. It was hard to move since it had been years since she even thought of it. She was so close, this was her closest possession, she guarded it with her life, it was her life. Finally the floorboard came up and Elizabeth put in aside, there it was, sitting inside the hole in the floor, exactly where she left it the last time she saw it eight and a half years earlier. She then went into a daze and remembered the day she last saw the chest and put it in its resting place.

"Elizabeth where would you like these bags?" Chloe said as they walked inside of the new home.

"Right over here, I'll take them up later," Elizabeth said as she carried the newborn baby boy in her arms.

The baby began crying, "Ohhhh Will, don't cry love," Elizabeth said calming the baby.

It was young Will; he was only a month or two old. Elizabeth and he were settling into there new home and Elizabeth had just made her first few friends on the island.

"He's adorable," Chloe said sitting the bags down and coming over to Elizabeth, "And look at those big brown eyes!"

"Just like his fathers," Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Really? When will he be arriving?"

"Who?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Your husband, Will's father."

"Oh, he… he's… he'll be here as soon as he can. He's a captain of an important ship," Elizabeth didn't know what to say since she couldn't tell this new person of her and Will's secret, at least not yet.

"Ohhhh, a captain… that's very good, you must be proud."

"Yes, yes I am," Elizabeth said smiling. Will had finally fell asleep in her arms, "Ohhh, looks like someone finally fell asleep, I'll lay him down upstairs and then we can finish putting things away."

"Sounds good," Chloe said Elizabeth took Will upstairs.

Chloe looked around the home, it was already furnished, Elizabeth had known a friend who had had it prepared for their arrival. He was some ragged man from Tortuga, he was a smooth talker, easily won Chloe over but he was there for business and left a few days before Elizabeth and Will's arrival. He must have been a Captain of some sort because he left on a large ship with black sails. Chloe saw the ship a few more times coming in and out but she never saw the man again, it was said that he would come and check up on Elizabeth and the baby.

Chloe then found a rather strange object under a blanket, she lifted the blanket, it was a chest, the chest that held the heart of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will. Chloe knelt down to it and began to look at it as Elizabeth came down the stairs and saw her.

"This magnificent, where did you get it?" Chloe asked in amazement of the object.

"Don't—" Elizabeth said running over and taking the chest, hiding it back under the blanket.

"What's in it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Then why can't I see it?" Chloe said trying to get the chest back.

"Stop, it was a present, it belongs to my husband…" Elizabeth said defensively as she took the chest back into her arms.

"Okay, okay…" Chloe said baking away.

"I'm sorry, I just… it's fragile."

"I understand… well if you don't need anything else I guess I'll be heading back to the tavern."

"Thank you for helping me out, it was very sweet of you to help us since we were new and all."

"Your welcome, do you have a job yet?"

"Well I have had an offer down at the old dock, so I'll probably start there Mon—"

"Oh no, no, no. That place is horrible! Here come to this address…" Chloe said writing on a piece of paper from the desk in the living room, "This is the restaurant where I work, and the boss is always looking for more help. Come on down when you feel like it and I'll show you around."

"Oh I couldn't impose—"

"Just come down when you feel like it, if you don't like then you don't have to work there. The hours are good, the pay is steady, and it's safe, which is hard to come by here."

"Alright…" Elizabeth smiled.

"I really must be going, the storm is arriving and I still need to run to the town store," Chloe laughed as Elizabeth followed her to the door.

"Aw yes, well be careful," Elizabeth said sweetly as she opened the door and Chloe went out.

"Hopefully see you next week!" Chloe said cheerfully as she headed out onto the pathway.

"By—e, thank you again!" Elizabeth said closing the door. She locked it and watched as Chloe walked away.

"Finally," she said under her breath. She headed over to the chest and took the blanket off of it.

"I know the perfect place to keep you," she said to herself. She picked it up and headed up the stairs. She peeked into Will's room; he was sound asleep, peacefully tucked away in his cradle.

She then went into her bedroom and to the closet. The small closet was empty because she and Will had only been there a few days. The night before Elizabeth had carved a spot in the floor, just the right size for the chest. She knelt down and held the chest close to her; she felt the faint heart beat close to her. The heart beat of Will, her one true love, her husband who would be separated form her for a decade until his time was up on the Dutchman.

The chest was her only way of knowing Will was still out there, yearning to be with her. She knew that it would be too emotional to leave the chest out for her to see every mourning when she woke up. She felt that the only rational thing to do would be to stow it away safely from anyone else's reach. She would keep it there until Will came back, then everything would change and they would be happy together. The rain began hitting the window and the room illuminated with the lighting, which was followed by sharp cracks of thunder.

Elizabeth was crying as she slowly laid the chest into the hole, "Eight and a half more years… then we will all be together… forever," she said as she stared at the chest inside the hole. She then took the piece of floorboard and put in back over the hole. No one would ever know where it was, or even that it existed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth suddenly snapped out of the daze and realized that had started raining outside, just like the night she had remembered. She wiped away her tears as she clutched the chest tight to her.

"Momma? Momma?" said Will from his room.

"Yes darling," her voice cracked as she tried to stop crying and sound normal.

"I'm scared, can you come in here?" he said as the thunder cracked outside.

"Of course… I'll be in a minute," Elizabeth said putting the chest back into it's spot and covering it with the floorboard as she put the items back over it in her closet. She closed the closet doors and headed to her son's room.

Will standing at his window watching the lightning and rain.

"Momma!" He said running over to her and embracing her into a hug.

"Whoa," he took her by surprise, "Well no wonder your scared, you should close these curtains," she said heading to the window.

"I tried, but I was still scared…"

Elizabeth looked down at him, "How 'bout you stay with me tonight then."

"Really? But Momma you said—"

"Come along, you need your rest!"

They headed into Elizabeth room and Will jumped into the bed.

"I'll be right there, okay?" Elizabeth said as she went into her bathroom to change.

Will nodded his head.

After a minute the rain had worsened and the thunder was getting louder.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom to find Will hiding under the blankets. She laughed a little bit. "It's ok—ay!" she said comforting him as she sat down, "Here I'll leave the light on… hey! Where did ya go?" she laughed.

"I'm right here!" he said from under the blanket.

"Will? Will? Where are you?" she joked.

"Under here Momma!" he laughed.

"What's this? I think I found something!" she joked as she began to tickle him.

"Ha-ha! Momma!" he laughed.

"Will? I found you!" she laughed as she tickled him, "Is there room for me under there!" she laughed.

"Of course Momma!" he answered as he could barely speak from laughing.

They continued laughing forever, and after awhile they forgot about the storm all together.

After awhile they ran out of energy, and Will began to settle down.

"Momma?"

"Yes."

"When's Papa coming home?"

"I already told you earlier, soon, darling, soon."

"What's he like Momma?"

"Well… he's very brave, noble, loving and caring. He would do anything to help the one's he loves. He's the best swordsman in the entire Caribbean—"

"But Uncle Jack said that he was the best swordsman in the Caribbean."

"Well we just let him think that," Elizabeth laughed.

"Tell me a story Momma," he asked almost sleepily.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"About you, and Papa, and Uncle Jack's adventures!"

Elizabeth was about to hesitate but when she saw the adorable look in Will's eyes, she couldn't resist. "Alright…" she said as she and Will got comfortable.

She put her arms around Will and he looked up at her awaiting to here her stories, like they were the greatest thing in the world.

"We were at sea, the weather was beautiful! Clear skies, blue waters, the wind was going perfectly with the sails. We were doing our best to stay away from Uncle Barbossa and his cursed crew on the Black Pearl, but we could not go fast enough.

"Uncle Barbossa had the Pearl? But I thought it was Uncle Jacks."

"It's true, there was a time when your two uncle's fought for many years. It was before we met them, but Uncle Jack made it his life goal to get the Pearl back to his possession, but that's another story," Elizabeth smirked.

"Tell me more Momma," he said falling asleep.

"Suddenly war broke out between the two ships and somehow your crazy Uncle Jack somehow escaped from the Pearls brig and made his way to the deck where he jumped to our ship and found your father and I already in battle with the pirates…" Elizabeth looked down at Will, who finally shut his eyes and feel asleep peacefully, safe in her arms. She decided to follow so he turned off the light and fell asleep slowly.

She knew the reason for the storm, Will was getting closer. Whenever they passed from world to world a small storm would arrive. But every ten years when the good captain was to have his one-day upon shore, there would be a storm for the record books. The storm would not let up until the night before his arrival. Elizabeth was happy for once that the storm was worsening, because she knew it's true meaning; which was that with every bolt lightning, and crack of thunder, her love was every bit closer to her and that soon she would feel his warm embrace once more and never… ever… let go again… as long as they both shall live.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Elizabeth opened her eyes it was mourning. The storm had stopped. She stretched her arms, but then realized something. Where was Will? He was not next to her. Elizabeth jumped up in a panic and ran to his room. He was no where to be found, "Will? Will? Where are you?" she exclaimed as she ran around the upstairs and then began to head downstairs but then remembered, the chest! She ran back up and checked the hidden floorboard in her closet, it was gone!

"Oh no," she said under her breathe. She darted back to the stairs, "Will?" she exclaimed once more as she heard the front door open.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she whipped her head in the direction of the door to see who it was. She nearly fell to the floor as all the air in her was knocked out, Will was okay, thank heavens! But why had he been outside?

"Momma! Are you okay?" Will said running to her.

She took him into her arms and held him in her embrace as long as she could.

"Will why did you do that! You scared me to death! Never ever do that again!" She said almost crying.

"But he said it was okay," Will said confused.

Elizabeth heart stopped, who told him he could go outside?, had Matthew came in the night and got into the house or worse.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked fastly.

"Papa," Will said still confused at her questions.

"What?"

"Papa, he said I could go outside as long as I kept clean."

"But he—, how—"

"He's here Momma."

Elizabeth looked at her son, he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes. She ran as fast as she could to kitchen, no one was there. Then she heard it, "Elizabeth darling, you're awake!"

Elizabeth whipped her head around to where to voice came from, the living room. She ran in and there he was. She felt as if she had seen a ghost!

"Will!" she said breathlessly as she ran to him collapsing into his warm embrace.

"Ha-ha, I missed you too," he laughed. "Wow, you act as if you haven't seen me in years."

"I haven't," she said as she looked into his deep brown eyes and hugged him tighter.

"I just say you yesterday, heck I woke up next to you this mourning—" he laughed.

"But… but you were at sea, you were supposed to return tomorrow!" she said confused.

"Elizabeth…" he said looking at her sincerely as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I've been back… for a little over a year now. Tomorrow's our Anniversary, our first together and—" he was interrupted by crying from the other room.

Elizabeth was confused; William never cried like that, that was the cry of a much younger child.

"Sounds like someone else woke up too," Will laughed.

"Huh?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he laughed, "William!"

William then came in slowly holding a small bundle.

_What is that?_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Whoa there! Will what are you—" Will said running over to him.

"I wanted to help!" William said proudly handing the bundle to his father.

Elizabeth couldn't speak, she thought to herself_, It couldn't be… this has to be a dream… it's too good to be true…._

The crying was coming from the bundle but Will calmed it but gently rocking it.

"You haven't held 'em all mourning," Will said coming to me, "Here I know how much you love holding him."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked confused. She looked at the bundle in front of her in Will's arms. It was a beautiful baby!

"Our son, our youngest," he laughed.

Elizabeth shook as she took the baby boy slowly in her arms; she began of cry tears of joy.

"There ya go Dustin…" Will said sweetly as he stroked the baby's head in my arms.

"Dustin?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Yes, Dustin Adrian Turner… Elizabeth you act like you've never even seen him before…" Will laughed confused.

"I… I… feel like it. He's beautiful…" Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"I know," Will said as he put his arms around her. William ran up and peeked his head up to see Dustin.

"Dustin Adrian Turner… my son… my second son," Elizabeth said almost crying again.

"Can we take him outside today?" William asked.

"We'll see," Will laughed as he answered, "That's a good idea, we can have a Family day, just the four of us together."

Elizabeth was in amazement, it all felt so wonderful! She finally had her family together plus a pleasant surprise! "Family…" Elizabeth said looking at little Dustin, then William, and last Will, "My boys… together at last."

"In deed," Will said kissing her. They both smiled as Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and looked at her family. She closed eyes and took it all in but then she suddenly heard thunder. She opened her eyes; it was early mourning, the rain was pouring outside, young Will was cuddled up tight next to her. It had been a dream, as she feared. She would soon have to get up and make Will breakfast as he got ready for another day at school and her another day at her dreadful work. She looked at Will sleeping; he looked so peaceful, so happy.

_Oh why not? A few days won't hurt us_,she thought to herself, _the rest of this week will be about family, and no one's going to stop me_. She laid her head back down above Will's and went back happily asleep, hoping that her wonderful dream would continue the minute she closed her eyes.

It was Tuesday, Elizabeth was supposed to wake up, make Will breakfast as he got ready for another day at school and her another day at her dreadful work… but she didn't, she wouldn't.

For the rest of the week, she would not go to work and Will would not go to school, they would spend some well-needed time together but most importantly, they would receive the last missing piece to the puzzle, which was there family. That piece being Will, who would return the next day…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Will woke up to the smell of pancakes, his favorite food; he looked around for a moment. He was alone, it was mourning, the rain was still coming down quite hard. School! Will though to himself, I'm going to be late! Where's Momma?

He got up and ran downstairs to find her in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake! Good mourning!" Elizabeth said as she went from the stove to Will and sat him at the table.

"Mourning Momma," he said confused, " Aren't I going to be late for school."

"Nope, not today," she said as she continued cooking at the stove."

Will was confused, but he wasn't about to protest being late for school or eating pancakes.

"Today you aren't going to school and I'm not going to the restaurant," she said proudly as she brought two plates of pancakes to the table.

"Why not?" Will said as Elizabeth put his plate in front of him and he dug in.

"Because. I feel like you and I need some bonding time. We've been through a lot lately and I think that maybe it's better to just be… together right now."

"So I don't have to go to school today?" Will asked with his mouth full.

"Not today or the rest of the week."

His face lit up with joy, "Really? Oh thank you Momma!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Whoa," Elizabeth laughed as he almost took her down, "Your welcome love."

Will sat down and continued eating his breakfast, as did Elizabeth.

After they finished Will helped Elizabeth clean up, "Oh no, I've got it, why don't you go play in the living room and I'll tell you when I'm done."

"But I want to help."

"William I will not take no for an answer," she said sternly, "Now you go run along," she laughed as he looked up at her and then ran to play in the other room.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh as she continued cleaning while watching the rain outside the window in front of the kitchen. She couldn't get the images from her dream out of her head. Dustin Adrian Turner, she heard Will say in her head. Dustin was so handsome, just like young William was, except Will was able to raise him from a newborn unlike before so they were overjoyed. They were a perfect family. She continued daydreaming until she heard a knock on the front door.

She snapped out of it and said, "I've got it Will. Coming!"

She reached the door and waited a moment to open it until she heard a friendly voice say, "It's me, I came to check on you." She opened the door to find drenched Joey in front of her.

"Joey, good mourning."

"Good mourning."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I… When you didn't show up to the store this mourning like you always do, I worried that something had happened so I took my break early and went to Will's school to see if maybe you were there. But they said that you had sent a note in saying that he would be out for the rest of the week. So I came here and here I am," Joey said out of breath.

"Well. Come in, come in. You're drenched!" she laughed as she motioned for him to come in.

"I don't to impose, I just came to make sure the two of you were okay, is Will sick?"

"Huh?"

"Is Will sick? Since he wont be in school all week…"

"Oh! No, no, no he's healthy as ever. I just decided that it was time for a little break from… everything," Elizabeth said trying to fake a smile.

"Oh… Oh—hh, I thought that he was sick or that you knew about what happened."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, once again confused.

"You don't know? Your friend was spotted near the island late last night, it's rumored he arrived here early this mourning and was coming ashore to… see you," Joey said nervously.

Elizabeth pulled him inside for a moment and whispered, "My _friend_?"

"Yes," Joey looked around to make sure no one was around and that Will was not paying attention and then looked back to her, "Sparrow."

Elizabeth knew that Jack would probably arrive soon, he may have been a rum, drunken pirate but he remembered when his old friend would be returning. Plus, Jack had kept his eye on her coming to the eisland once or twice a year to check up on her and Will.

"Any news on his where 'bouts?"

"I heard he was seen near your restraunt resently and that he asked for you, he then left when they said you were sick, that's all I've heard."

"Alright… well thank you," Elizabeth whispered sincerily.

"I should go, my father will be mad if he realizing how long I've been gone," Joey said going out the door.

"I'll come to you if anything happens.." Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Elizabeth, did Mat or Chloe happen to say anything to you last night?"

"Why?"

"Well I heard… I saw Chl—… I—"

Elizabeth went out to the porch and closed the door behind her. She then went towards Joey, "Joey do you know what Chloe told me? Did you tell her everything?"

"I—I heard Mat talking this mourning to man on the street and—"

"Joeseph Lyle… did you tell… Chloe everything?" Elizabeth said trying not to become angry.

"She said—"

"I trusted you! I told you my biggest most close secret and you told her! I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend! I thought that you cared about what happened to Will and I! You were the only person out of my family that I trusted! You don't even care about us! All you care is that you get what you want, nothing else!"

"What?" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh I know you like her! You've been eye-balling the little slut every since we met!" Joey began to walk way, "You love her! I could see the way you looked at her."

"I wasn't looking at her…" Joey said as quietly as he stopped but still didn't face her.

"I knew it! I knew you l—. Wait, what?"

"I was not looking at her," Joey turned to face her but stayed on the pathway while she was on the porch, "I… I was looking at you Elizabeth! I never liked Chloe, and I never could. I've loved you since the day I saw you wondering in the town square with Will in your arms. I felt like if I helped you then maybe, ju—st maybe, you would feel the same way. But obviously, you're to caught up in your little fantasy world to realize that."

"You… You love me?"

"Yes, I don't want to... but I do… It doesn't matter, your husband will return tomorrow, and you shall finally have you perfect little family. And I will be out of your lives forever."

They stood there in silence for a moment, they just stared at each other. Did he really just say that? Elizabeth thought to herself. Did I really just say that? Joey thought to himself.

They were interrupted by someone walking up the sidewalk. Whoever it was, was wearing boots, though the rain was coming down hard Elizabeth knew the sound.

A familiar face turned the corner into the pathway, "Izzy! And Joey! Surprise finding you 'er mate!" Jack paused and looked at the two of them, "Am I interrupting something?" Jack said staring at the two people in the front of the house.

"I was just leaving…" Joey said with no emotion as he kept eye contact with Elizabeth and began walking away.

"Joey wait!" Elizabeth said coming from the porch into the rain.

Joey said sternly as he looked back at her one last time, "No, I have to go," he turned his back to her and when he reached the sidewalk he said faintly, "G-Goodbye Elizabeth," he then turned the corner telling himself that he never wanted to see Elizabeth or Will or even Jack ever again. But in his heart he knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide and forget it… he was in love… with another man's wife. He would always love her… Elizabeth Turner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth stood there, forgetting that it was pouring down rain, and just stared at where Joey had just left. It all happened so fast, she didn't know what to think or say.

"Izzy?... Elizabeth? Are you alright love?" Jack said in front of her as he walked closer.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine… Never been better!" she said trying to hide the fact that she was confused out of her mind.

"Well then… let's go inside… it's hotter than he—" Jack stopped as Will ran outside.

"Uncle Jack!" Will said running and hugging Jack.

"Whoa, ello there William. You're getting stronger, ye almost took me down!" Jack joked as he balanced; between the rum and Will's hug he was getting a little dizzy, if you know what I mean.

The three of them headed inside and into the living room.

"So why did you come Uncle Jack?" Will asked happily.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "Ummmmm," he couldn't just come out and say, _I came here so that I could see your half-dead, pirate captain of the Flying Dutchman, Father when he arrived… that's all_.

Elizabeth looked back at Elizabeth, she had no idea what to say either so she gave jack a look that pretty much said, _I know you can lie… so lie… please_.

"I needed to get supplies so I thought to myself, kill two birds with one stone! Stock up on supplies, and visit my favorite couple of people."

Elizabeth smiled in relief, Jack smiled back half-drunkenly.

"So jack… how long do you plan to stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was thinking a few days, two maybe three. It all matters on this storm we're having," Jack said winking to Elizabeth without young Will noticing. Jack and Elizabeth used the storms as code for Will and the Flying Dutchman. "I'll stay as long as it allows me."

Elizabeth suddenly felt that she was freezing; she looked at herself to find that she was drenched from being outside. "I'm going to go change upstairs. Jack, help yourself in the kitchen. Will why don't you show him the new sword you got a few weeks ago," Elizabeth said going up the stairs.

Jack nodded his head and Will answered, "Okay Momma!" Will said running over to the corner and picking up a medium sized sword, "Look Uncle Jack! I can fight see!" Will started pretending to fight with it. "I can fight really good! I've been practicing a lot!"

"Just like you father!" Jack laughed.

"Uh huh! I'm gonna be a captain just like him and you! I'm gonna fight off skeleton and fish people too!" Will said with a huge grin of his face.

"Skeletons? Fish people? I see your mother has told you of our adventures," Jack laughed as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Every week! Can you tell me a story Uncle Jack? Pl—ease?" Will said looking over at jack.

"Well… I… maybe later," jack had something else on his mind. The real reason for his visit. Which was that Will would be returning, and Jack didn't want to miss out on anything. Jack had heard rumors brewing while at sea about the captain and the Flying Dutchman. He had heard everything from, "Yeah, I heard he went crazy and gave up delivering souls because his obsession with his love, just like Jones," to "Oh I heard he found a new guy for the job and is going back to land." Jack didn't know what to belief so he decided that the best thing to do was to see it for himself when Will arrived back.

Jack also had heard the most peculiar thing two days before, the day he really arrived on the island but no one noticed because he arrived by long boat. He went into the oldest tavern in the town late at night to get a drink and listen to see if he could clear up any of the suspicions. He overheard two old sailors talking about an old ship, which was thought to be only a myth being spotting off Jamaica. Jack thought to himself, _Could it be? If it was then they were ahead of schedule, which meant that they would be arriving sooner than Elizabeth expected_.

"You must be starving Jack!" Elizabeth said she came into the kitchen. Will darted into the living room past her pretending to sword fight.

"I'm alright I just—"

"I believe we still have some Rum from the last time you visited," Elizabeth said heading to the cupboard.

"But I never turn down Rum," Jack smiled.

Elizabeth got out the old bottle and a glass. She then took a seat at the table with Jack, giving him the glass and bottle.

"Thank you love," Jack said talking the glass and bottle.

Elizabeth checked to make sure Will wasn't paying attention and then looked back to Jack.

Jack was drinking from the bottle, "Ja—ck!" Elizabeth laughed.

He looked down at the glass on the table, "Oh… sorry," he smirked and poured some of it into the cup and pushed it towards Elizabeth.

"Jack," she said more seriously trying not to laugh.

"Okay, okay," he drank the glass and then continued to use it instead of just the bottle.

"Now, Jack. I know you… you don't just pop in here for no reason at all… what did you hear?" Elizabeth said leaning in towards Jack.

"I didn't hear anything… I just knew that it was about _that_ time."

"Uh-huh, so that's the only reason why you came?"

"Yes, that and to stock up on rum," he smirked as he refilled the glass again.

"Of course," Elizabeth laughed.

"Ya nervous?"

"About?"

"About 'em coming back."

"…A little. Why do you ask?"

"I can see it in your face, you look… worried, confused and as you know I know from my tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

"How could I forget?.." Elizabeth laughed rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Izzy, you like you need a good drink, how 'bout we go down to the restaurant and have a drink. Beside I wanted to say ello to that friend of yours—"

"Chloe?"

"Yes, that 'er name. We can go there for dinner later—"

"First off, Chloe's not really a friend anymore, and second off I don't think that'd be the best place to go."

"Not friends anymore? Huh, well why isn't it a good place to go?"

"I… I'll explain… later. Right now let's enjoy the fact that almost everyone is here together!" Elizabeth said trying to change the subject.

"Uh-huh, you wouldn't be changing the subject on me then?"

"The people down there changed Jack, or more specifically they showed their true colors."

"So I guess you ain't workin' there anymore…"

"Nope, I quit this mourning but my boss insisted on me giving it a week to think over my decision, so I said I would talk to him next week."

"You mean dear William will talk to Mat next week, and maybe finally that scum will get some sense knocked into him."

"Do I sense that someone doesn't like Mat?" Elizabeth joked.

"Yes, you do. I've hated the bloody bloke ever since I first saw him, he treats women horribly and for that I dislike every bit of that slimy, uptight, son of a –"

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Look what I can do!" Will sat darting into the kitchen and doing a funny yet skillful move with the sword.

"Nicely done!" Jack said.

"Very good job Will!" Elizabeth said as Will came over and hugged her.

"Momma? Can we go to the restaurant today? Clara said that her and her mom were gonna be there for lunch with her dad."

"I'm sorry darling… but we can't."

"But Momma, I—"

"William," Jack said sternly, "If your mother says no, she means no… believe me I learned it the hard way," Jack laughed.

"Very funny," Elizabeth joked, "Maybe next week Will, in fact yes. Next week I'll set up a day for Clara and her mother to meet us for lunch, okay?"

"Okay momma! Thank you!" Will said hugging her again.

"Will would you mind letting me talk to your mother for a second?"

"Sure, I'm gonna go play!" Will said running off.

"Izzy you need to go down there and speak to Mat, tell him you want to quit and that your decision's final—"

"I can't. He's been to –"

"Are you still being paid for when you aren't there?"

"What? No, I—"

"Then there is nothing stopping ya. Come on I'll go with you, and if he doesn't agree I'll have a little talk with 'em, Savvy?"

"I—, But—, Alright. But Will has to come with us, there's no one to watch him. Everyone's either sick from the storm or not available."

"Good, so tonight then, right after it gets dark, we'll go to see him."

"Why right after it gets dark?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Because… he'll be so busy with the drunks that he'll have to say okay to get us out of his hair," Jack joked. He used this explanation for a cover to his real reason for wanting Elizabeth and Will to go the restaurant that night at that exact time and place. Let's just say he and an old friend had a little surprise in store for the two of them…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Come on Will time to go!" Elizabeth yelled up to Will who was in his room.

"Where Momma?" Will yelled.

"To the restaurant, Uncle Jack and I have to speak to Mr. Gaverty," Elizabeth hollered as Jack appeared from the living room and walked to the door to open it.

Will ran down the stairs and threw his boots on, "But momma what about the storm? It's re—ally bad!"

"It's okay, we've got Uncle Jack."

"You mean crazy Uncle Jack," Will laughed quietly to his mother.

She laughed, "Exactly."

Jack turned around, "Did I hear my name?"

"Nope," Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Don't forget your coats," Elizabeth said to them and then looked to Will, "You'll need your hat too Will."

Will grabbed his favorite, and only, hat from the shelve with his jacket and ran to the door next to Jack.

Elizabeth put on her hat and jacket and walked to them as Jack opened the door and went out. Elizabeth closed the door and they walked down the muddy hill as the wind blew harder than ever! Jack and Elizabeth walked with Will in the middle, each of them holding his hand as the rain increased and the thunder cracked.

A sudden big gust hit and Will hat flew away, he began to turn around but Jack stopped him. "No, come on. If we stop we'll never reach the tavern!" Jack joked as they went along slowly but surely.

They finally reached the town, there were a few crazies around outside, mostly drunk, but each of the shops and taverns were lively as ever inside. The lights were gleaming brightly to each and every one of them.

"There it is!" Jack said pointing to a big restaurant with a sign that said, _Gaverty's Pub and Restaurant, Open since 1800_.

"There it is," Elizabeth said taking one last breath as Jack opened the door and the three of them slid in as the door slammed behind them. The inside was booming with life, as always on a stormy night, so it was too loud and busy for anyone to notice.

"Whew!.. Momma look!" Will said pointing to the back.

"What it is dear?" Elizabeth asked looking.

"It's her! It's Clara! She's still here! Can I go say hi momma?" Will said smiling.

"Of course! Stay with her and her family okay. We'll come and find you when we're done." Elizabeth said kneeling down to Will.

He nodded and smiled as she let him run off.

"He's a good lad," Jack laughed.

"He is indeed, I just wish he would be as sociable with boys his age as he is with girls," Elizabeth laughed taking off her hat.

"I used to know another young lad like that," Jack said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha I almost forgot!" she laughed; she knew Jack was talking about how he first felt about Will.

"Now where's Gaverty…" Jack said looking around.

"Probably slouching away in his office or trying to flirt with some drunk wench or my best bet is that he's off with Chloe," Elizabeth said straight-faced as they walked continuing to look around.

"With Chloe?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, with Chloe. It's a long story."

"Huh, and here I thought she was my friend, why do the good ones always go bad?" Jack said drunkenly as he joked.

"Good ones?"

"It's a long story," Jack said smirking.

"To-chee… wait… there he is" Elizabeth said pointing to the bar.

"Awww, and what do ya know, look who 'es with," Jack said gesturing to Chloe who was sitting with to Mat.

"Told ya."

They began heading over to the couple at the bar.

"Long time no see Gaverty," Jack said faking a smile as he greeted Mat.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Heard you were in town, but I didn't believe it," Mat said turning to us.

"Well ya better believe then mate," Jack said smugly, "Who's that there?" Hack said gesturing to Chloe who had her arms around Mat, obviously drunk.

"Jackie! Oh how I missed you!" Chloe said as she went to hug Jack.

"Ha-ha," Jack didn't miss her, so he didn't say he did.

"Hello Mat," Elizabeth said straight-faced.

"Elizabeth, so you decided to come back to us."

"No she didn't," Jack said before she could get a word out, "She's came to tell you that no matter what you say she's quitting... and you can do notin' 'bout it."

Mat was in shock, "Really?" Chloe went back and started hanging all over Mat again. "Well I'd like to hear her say that," Mat said looking at Elizabeth.

"Mat, we don't want any trouble, I just don't think I can work here anymore. As you most likely know from that," Elizabeth pointed to Chloe, "My husband is returning soon. And if we have any sense in us we'll be leaving this island as soon as possible."

Jack looked at Elizabeth; he was surprised that she had the courage to say it so soon.

"Wow…" Mat stood up, "I took you in when no one else would, I gave you a good job with over-pay—"

"Gaverty, don't even start—" Jack said taking a step closer to Mat.

"Sparrow why are you even here?" Mat said stepping closer to Jack.

"Because Elizabeth and William's safety are a high priority on my list. And from what I've heard you've been endangering it."

"Me? Hah! That little brat brought it on herself!"

Jack was furious, Mat was ruining his plan. They were supposed t go in, try and find Mat but fail, then they would find a seat near the entrance where they would wait. Then Jacks plan would come together as his surprise for the Elizabeth arrived. But Jack knew that this needed to be resolved, plus he hated Mat's guts so he had no problem yelling at him.

"You got a problem Gaverty, take it up with me. It wouldn't not be right for me to beat ya to a pulp right here in front of all you friends, customers, and, of course, your little whatever you call her."

"I don't like your tone Sparrow—"

"Hey!" Elizabeth said coming between them, "This is between me and Mat okay!"

The two men backed away from each other, "Now Mat, seriously, I don't belong here I—"

"What would happen if something happened to your dearly beloved eh?" Chloe said drunkenly laughing to Elizabeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Chloe, shut your mouth," Mat said quietly looking at Chloe.

"No! You ain't the boss of me!" Chloe replied to Mat and then looked at Elizabeth, "You know if someone told 'em something. Like I don't know, that his wife had been messing 'round with the shop boy or even better her boss…"

Mat tried to get Chloe to shut up.

"That's not true! Not one bit of it! You lying little—" Elizabeth began to run towards Chloe but Jack grabbed Elizabeth, "Let me go! Chloe you wouldn't!"

"Don't listen to 'er Elizabeth, she'd just prissy that her boyfriend's a low life, scumbag, who's most likely cheating on 'er," Jack said restraining Elizabeth who was trying to get Chloe still.

Chloe had attempted at standing up but Mat stopped her by holding her back.

By this time almost everyone there had realized the situation and was paying attention.

"Jack let me go!" Elizabeth said struggling out of his arms and getting close to Chloe, "Don't you dare say anything of that sort to my husband! It's all a lie that you two made up! He'd never believe you!"

"We know! That's why we aren't telling him!" Chloe said struggling in Mat arms.

"Then why did you say that?" Elizabeth said furious.

"Because I was supposed to say that to get you mad! Then Mat was gonna tell him that he was gonna tell you that—" she was interrupted by Mat putting his hands over her mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Wait a minute! Let's here what she has to say!" Jack said trying to get Elizabeth back away.

Chloe was trying to get out of Mat's grip, "She's just drunk! She's ju—"

"I think we can see that mate!" Jack said sarcastically.

"What's she talking about Gaverty?" Elizabeth said sternly.

"She's just rambling drunk. She has a tendency to use that wild imagination of hers when she drinks too much. Besides what do you care?"

Elizabeth got away form jack again and pushed Chloe away from Mat, "You are the most disgusting, worthless, waste of life that I have ever seen!" she said getting close to Mat.

"And to think… I almost liked you."

"Almost?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You were doing everything in your way to try and get me to be with you! Good god! You don't even know how stupid you are!"

Mat grabbed Elizabeth and turned her around pushing her up to the bar, "Don't you dare speak to me like that! You and your rotten little family here have been given your last chance! I don't care what you, Sparrow, your despicable son, or even your non-existent husband say or do! I rule over here! You go behind my back and you'll have the whole town on yours! You're lucky I don't just shut you up know you little washed up, spoiled rotten—"

The door of the restaurant opened but no one really realized it since they were so tuned into Mat, Elizabeth, Jack, and Chloe at the bar.

"I don't even know what else to say!" Mat continued, "You're so stupid that that you've left me speechless! Or what I know exactly what to say!" Mat looked off to the bartender, but still held Elizabeth down, "Ay, Marshall! Go get the boy! I think I saw him over in the corner!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this Gaverty!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Ha-ha, I can and I will! Come here boy—"

"I'd stop if I were you," said a voice from the crowed.

Mat looked you from Elizabeth and back to the crowed, "What?"

The room was silent, everyone looked around for the owner to the voice.

"I said… I'd stop if I were you," the voice continued.

"You got a lot of nerve! Show your face you coward!" Mat hollered still holding Elizabeth.

A smile fell upon Jack's face as he looked to Mat, "I would listen if I were you."

Mat was furious, he looked around trying to find the man, "Shut up Sparrow," Jack wanted to shoot Mat then and there but he knew Mat would get his punishment soon enough, "I'll find you in a minute! But first I have some business here with this wench!" Mat said looking back at Elizabeth.

Marshall went off to find Will.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Marshall hurry up with the boy! I can't wait to tell him what I just heard!" Mat laughed meanly.

"One last chance Gaverty…" The voice said still hidden in the crowed.

"How the hell do you know my name? I know every low-life on this entire island!" Mat said still not looking. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth who was now smirking; she knew exactly what was going on, "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"You just pissed off the wrong the wrong man," Elizabeth said almost evil.

"What do you mean—. You people are loonies! I swear you and your friends need to be locked up and never thought of again," he laughed.

Mat suddenly felt a sword to his back, "Sparrow when will you take a hint!"

"I'm not Sparrow…" Said the voice.

"Then who the hell are—" Mat said as he tried to turn around but was stopped by the man.

"Let go of her…"

"I am not listening to some—" the man switched the sword to where it was again his neck, "Okay, okay, okay…" Mat said letting go of Elizabeth. She stood up straight and smiled slyly to the man behind Mat.

"Why are you smiling?" Mat exclaimed. The sword became tighter to him.

"Like I said… you just pissed off the wrong man," Elizabeth whispered closely to Mat as she went back to Jack.

The man let hole of Mat. Mat rubbed his neck as he turned around to see him. "Huh? Never seen you before? Well let me welcome you to the island—" Mat attempted to punch him but the man beat him to it.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you not," the man said as Mat fell over unconscious.

"Nice blow!" Jack exclaimed patting the man on the back, "You may be good with a sword but it seems you also know how to fight in general."

"Had a lot of time on my hands," the man said smiling as he looked at Jack and then Elizabeth. He pulled her into his arms, "So… what is it with me and having to save you?"

"I guess I just know when you want to," Elizabeth smiled kissing Will.

"Wow," Jack said reacting to the kiss. Everyone in the bar had just gone back to eating, drinking, and running around like nothing had happened.

"I missed that…" Will said wistfully as he kissed Elizabeth again.

They stopped, "I missed it too," Elizabeth said kissing him yet again.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion 'ere but I think there's someone here that someone would like to meet," Jack said gesturing to the corner where young Will was.

Elizabeth face lit up, Will knew what Jack meant, "Is he here?" Will asked sweetly.

"He's over playing in the corner," Elizabeth replied happily.

"I'll get 'em," Jack said as he began to walk over.

"No Jack," Elizabeth said stopping him, "Let me."

Jack stepped back to Will as Elizabeth ran over to the corner.

"Will darling!" She said as she say him playing with Clara.

"Hi momma!" He said running to her and hugging her.

"I've got a surprise for you," She whispered beginning to walk over with him.

"Really momma?" he exclaimed, "Where?"

Elizabeth stopped by the opposite end of the bar as Will and Jack.

"Jack?" Will asked nervous yet happy.

"Yes."

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good father?"

"William, he already loves ya, you're his father!"

Will nodded as he waited in anticipation.

Elizabeth kneeled down to Will and put her hands on his shoulders, "Really darling, it's right down there at the end of the counter," Elizabeth said pointing to the end.

Will looked, "Where?"

"Look closely, you'll see it," Elizabeth said as she began to cry ears of joy.

"I don't see anything still…"

"Look very close Will, right next to Uncle Jack."

"Okay…" he looked for Jack and found him, but who was with him? "I see Uncle Jack but who's that man momma?"

Elizabeth couldn't speak.

"Who is he?" Will said looking at her.

"…That is Captain William Turner…" Elizabeth said as her tears began to get heavier.

"That's… that's papa's name… you mean? Momma, really?" Will looked happier than she had ever seen him before.

She nodded her head, "Go meet him, he cant wait to meet you," Elizabeth whispered.

"Will looked at her, then Will and Jack, and began to slowly walk towards him, Will he like me? Will thought walking to them, What if he can't stay? What if it isn't really him?

"Jack, Jack, Jack, is that him?" Will said to Jack fastly.

"That's him," Jack said happily.

"He's… he's—"

"Go on, go meet 'em! He wanted to meet you for just as long."

Will looked at Jack and hugged him. He then started to walk slowly towards Will.

He's coming towards me, he's knows it's me! Young Will thought still going slow.

They were a little over ten feet away form each other when they both stopped. The four of them were completely quiet as they waited to see what would happen.

"Will…" Will said quietly.

Young Will waited a moment, he was in shock, he finally found his father!

"Papa!" he said running as they both ran to each other and Will swept him up into a hug.

"William, I can't believe it's you! I'm so sorry!" Will said holding his son tightly.

"Father! Is it really you?" Will exclaimed hugging his father.

"Yes, I'll never leave you again, never!"

Elizabeth ran up to them crying in joy, her two boys finally together, her family finally complete!

Jack strolled up, he didn't admit but even he shed a little tear of joy. Yes Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl shed a tear, secretly. It was a beautiful thing seeing the father and son united after the grueling ten years the family had been through.

Will brought Elizabeth into the hug so that he was holding the two most important people in the world as close to him as possible. For the first time in ten years, it wasn't a dream it was real, he would wake up the next mourning next to his wife… and go downstairs to make breakfast for his son before he went to school. The three were crying tears of joy, which had been held back for a near ten years, waiting for the one they loved to return.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After that, the trio and Jack decided to leave the restaurant and go home. The storm was finally settling down, but still was quite bruttle. It took them awhile to get home but when they did it was just soon enough.

"This is it!" Elizabeth yelled over the rain.

"It's beautiful!" Will yelled back, holding her and Will.

"It's best we be heading inside!" Jack hollered heading onto the porch.

They nodded and followed him to the door, Elizabeth opened it and they rushed in.

"Whew! That was fun!" Young Will laughed as he took off his drenched boots and coat.

They all laughed, "Papa! Papa! Come here! I want to show you my room, and my toys, and my new sword, it's just like yours!" Will exclaimed grabbing his father's arm as he laughed.

"Alright, alright," he laughed as he drug him into the living room.

The father and son ran off to the living room.

Elizabeth stood there watching them, she was still in shock. Jack on the other hand wasn't so shocked bout Will's early return.

"You finally all together love," Jack said standing next to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe it… I thought this day would never come," Elizabeth said choked up.

Jack smirked as Elizabeth hugged him.

"You weren't surprised when Will arrived early, in fact you almost seemed as if you were expecting it when he showed up," Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"I was too surprised."

"Ja—ck."

"Maybe I had a little idea that—."

"Ja—ck."

"Ha-ha. Lizzy, over the years Will and I have kept in touch, through letters and his father. He told me to keep an eye one you and young William, so I did. About two weeks ago I received a letter saying that they were ahead of schedule and that he had… decided… to come back early and surprise the two of you. We worked it out so that I would arrive before him and take you to the restaurant where he would come and meet us…"

"You're a good man, Jack."

"Good one," Jack laughed.

"Really Jack, without you we probably never would have noticed our love for each other, then where would we be?"

"You would most likely be with Norrington in Port Royal, William would most likely be at the blacksmiths, and I… I would be in Tortuga or at sea," Jack laughed.

"Jack why did you help us?"

"To tell the truth, I just felt like it. Which is odd for me, but I suppose I just saw something in the two of you that made me feel… different about things. I always liked you but Will grew on me after a while," they both laughed, "And the rest is history, the three of us will always somehow end up near each other, or actually four of us if you count young William."

"Huh, I thought you'd say curiosity… again."

"No offence love, but my feelings for you were lost the minute you chained me to that mast and… yeah."

"None taken."

"Truly, you were right. It would have never worked our between us…"

"Right, right, um… I'm going to go check on Will and… Will," she laughed nervously and began walking to the other room.

Jack stopped her, "Izzy… you love him, I know you do, and he loves ya back. So don't worry, you're safe now…"

Elizabeth continued walking without looking back at Jack and found the boys in the living room.

Young Will was showing Will his toy sword.

"Quit authentic isn't it?" Elizabeth said coming in and sitting next to them on the couch.

"It's wonderful, where did you find it?" Will asked.

"A little market on the outskirts of town, a friend got me a deal on it."

Young Will was sitting down almost falling asleep.

"I think somebody's tired," Will laughed.

"I'm not tired, I'm just—"

"Come on, let's get you to bed, you've had a long day."

"But Momma I—"

"William," Elizabeth said sternly.

"Ok—ay," Will said disappointed.

Will picked up his son and carried him to the stairs. Elizabeth followed.

"I'll be going back, Gibbs and the crew are probably drinking all me Rum without me…," Jack joked going to the door.

"Alright, well thank you Jack! We'll see you tomorrow!" Elizabeth hollered.

"Bye Uncle Jack," Young Will said groggily.

"Ha-ha, goodbye Jack, I'll see you tomorrow," Will said as he winked at Jack but Elizabeth didn't notice.

Jack made a gesture to Will so that he knew he had saw it and then went out the door and headed back to the Pearl.

"Papa?" Will said he got into his bed and Elizabeth and Will tucked him in.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" he asked confused.

"A bedtime story, momma always tells me one about you, Uncle Jack, and her's adventures."

"Of course," Will said happily.

Elizabeth giggled a little and started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Will said as he sat down next to his son.

"I was going to go lay down and—"

"I have a better idea, how about the three of us all go in the other room and I'll tell you both a story."

Elizabeth smiled and young Will jumped up.

The three of them headed in to Elizabeth, and now Will's room and sat on the bed.

Young Will jumped in the middle and Will and Elizabeth sat on either side of him.

"Alright… I think I have just the story…" Will said as he put his arm around them.

They all smiled as Will began telling him one of his many tales he had dreamed of telling for so many years to them. They were all together as a family, forever together. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, nothing on earth could corrupt their now wonderful life together. But another storm was brewing offshore, as one former commodore gone pirate plotted his revenge against the man he had vowed to himself to get rid of ever since the day he stole what was rightfully his…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Who's there?" James said as he was awaken by an unfamiliar voice. It was still early, the sun was just rising outside, "Answer me…"

There was no response, James stood up and looked around.

"James Norrington…" said the woman's voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know exactly who you are, what you've been through, and what you're planning."

James was confused, who was this mysterious voice and why had they not shown their face?

Suddenly a tall, almost sea-life life looking woman appeared. It was Calypso.

"Tia Dalma?" James asked confused.

"Ha-ha, you died before my true identity was revealed. It's true I was Tia Dalma, but that was just a human form I took as—"

"I know, Will filled me in on everything, Calypso…"

"But you do not know why I am here?"

"You've come to stop me from going through with my plan against—"

"No…"

"Then why are you here?"

"With William now free, the Dutchman needs a captain, the Dutchman must always have a captain. No one has dare get near the chest or attempter to find it in years so there is no one to take the place. In that case either someone was stab the heart by the end of the day, or someone of the crew must give up there heart and take the position. The only problem is, is it that as you can see the crew here is not of the living, meaning that their hearts are not in the best shape least to say."

"Hmmm, interesting. But still, why did you come to me and not the good captain himself eh?"

"William has been freed of the charge, Elizabeth stayed true, he returned to land. The minute someone takes his place… he's alive and free."

"And why would that concern me?"

"You are the only one of the living here James. Put the pieces together—"

"I have put them together, multiple times… I though you said you knew my plan?"

"I do know your plan."

"Then what is it?"

"… To get rid of the thing that ruined your life. Revenge so to speak. You think that if you get it out the picture you'll be able to forgive yourself of your other sins that were caused by it—"

"Anyone could guess that, who is it that I would be getting this 'revenge' upon?"

"William Turner… the second."

"And."

"Jack Sparrow."

"And…"

"I'm a busy woman of the sea, James. I don't have enough time to go down that list."

"Good point," James chuckled, "Why aren't you stopping me?"

"…Every man has his own fate plotted out for him before he's even thought of…sometimes these fates are darker than others because not everyone can have a happy ending."

"I'm listening," James said as they both sat down.

"William Turner and Jack Sparrows fates were chosen long ago, and I can not intervene with them, even if they are wicked."

"So can you help?"

"It depends, what will I get in return?"

"You help you get them, you get a captain. It's as simple as that…"

"Well then, maybe you're better than I thought James, here I was to think that all you were was a washed up obsessive enemy, when really you have become a rather good connection."

"Connection?"

"Yes, I control the sea. Over the years young Turner has come to believe that it belongs to him, so it is time to take back what is rightfully mine…"

"We'd better get started then. I believe Turner went ashore and is now—"

"At the home where Elizabeth and their son have been living. I know everything about these waters… everything."

"Then where's Sparrow?"

"On the Pearl, they made harbor recently awaiting William's arrival. It shouldn't be hard to find him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…. Ready or not here I come!" Young Will hollered as he jumped up uncovering his eyes and running around looking for his parents.

He spotted the rug messed up on the floor in front of the closet. He ran over, swinging the doors open.

"Found y—" he started to say but then found that no one was in there, "Huh?"

Suddenly Will ran up behind him and swung him in the air, "Gotcha!"

They both laughed, "No papa! You cheated now you have to find me!" he laughed.

"Oh really? Do you know who I am? I am William Turner!—" Will joked still holding his son.

"No you're not!"

"Well then who am I?"

"You're Captain William Turner Of the Flying Dutchman! You're my daddy!"

"I am?" he said sarcastically, "Well then I guess I can do this!" he said as he started tickling him. They laughed uncontrollably.

"Momma! Papa tick—, he's tickling me! Momma!" William joked as he laughed.

Elizabeth came in laughing.

Will stopped tickling William, "Let's get her!" Will yelled.

They both smiled as Elizabeth ran, "You'll never catch me!" she laughed.

They ran all around until finally Elizabeth sat done on the couch downstairs, "I surrender! You two are to good for me!" She laughed as William jumped up next to her and Will sat down too.

"Good fight but I think we won," Will joked.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said winking to William, "Get him!" Elizabeth and William began tickling Will. They all laughed.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed as they all stopped.

"Momma what smells good?" William exclaimed.

"I woke up early and made pancakes," she smirked.

"My favorite!" the boys said in unison.

"Pancakes are your favorite too Papa?" William exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, great minds think alike," he answered.

They all went into the kitchen and dug in.

"This is delicious," Will said as he ate as fast as he could.

Elizabeth laughed, "I can see you two like it."

Both Wills were eating rapidly before she had even sat down.

After they finished eating there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Elizabeth said heading from the kitchen to the door. She expected to find Jack or an upset hung-over Chloe but it was neither.

"Joey? Joey what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened last night with Gaverty. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Is Will okay?"

"Uh-huh."

William heard Joey's voice and jumped up to run and say hi, "I'm gonna go say hi to Joey,"

"Joey?" Will said standing up and going to the door. He wanted to meet him. Any friend of his wife and child's was a friend of his so he wanted to greet him and thank him.

"Uncle Joey!" Will said running to Joey.

"Whoa, Will. How are you doing today?"

"Better than ever! You'll never believe it, my—"

"Will why don't you—" Elizabeth started to say but was stopped by Will coming up behind her.

Joey was shocked beyond belief.

Elizabeth was trying to put off the two men meeting, she wanted to talk to each of them first but it was too late now.

"Who's this?" Joey asked trying to sound happy, he knew exactly who it was.

Will stood next to Elizabeth, "Will Turner," he shook Joey's hand, "I'm Elizabeth husband."

"I'm Joey Lyle, I've known Elizabeth and young Will ever since they moved here—"

"Joey's helped us a lot over the years, his father owns most of the shops on the island. He's a very good friend."

"Well any friend of Elizabeth and Will's of a friend of mine," Will said smiling.

"I… I should be going. I'm needed down at the shop. It was nice finally meeting you Mr. Turner," Joey said shaking Will's hand.

"Call me Will."

Joey nodded his head.

Elizabeth knew Joey was shattered inside, she felt horrible.

Joey looked at Elizabeth and awkwardly shook her hand.

"I'll see you in the shop Elizabeth, feel free to come down whenever any of you would like," Joey said as he began to go off the porch and down the small walkway to the sidewalk.

"Uncle Joey why don't you stay! Come on I—" William said running to him.

"I have to go back to the shop now, maybe I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Alright… well bye Uncle Joey!

"Bye, Will, " Joey said as he looked back at Elizabeth and Will on the porch and then continued down the sidewalk down the hill.

"He seems nice, Will looks up to him a lot, I can tell," Will said putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"He does, but not as much as he looks up to you."

"But he doesn't even know me, how could he look up to me?"

"You're his father Will, his only father. Even though you haven't been here physically, you've been right here… next to me, guiding me. That's how I made it through all these years. I knew that the day would come where it wouldn't matter anymore, where we could all three be together with nothing stopping us."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. If I would have known then what I know now, I would have never put you two through all of this, I w—"

"Will… if you wouldn't have done what you did, you wouldn't be here… Will wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be a family. You did the right thing," Elizabeth said running her hand softly down Will's cheek.

He took her hand in his, "I just wish I could tell myself that. I don't know how you did it. I would have gone crazy if I had to do what you did. Raising Will on your own, finding a place to live, hiding from the East India Trading Company. In fact I did…:"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my way over the years, I became wicked, obsessive, overruled with jealousy, but overall hatred for the people who did this to us. I'll never leave you again. I can't, it's been hard enough all this years. I was misunderstood of what the world wanted of me. It came to the point where I did things that I will regret the rest of my life, but at the same time it all led me back to you, and Will—"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, I understand. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. At least I had Will and I could go anywhere, but you, you were bound to the ship, charged with the duties of ferrying the souls. If anyone should be ashamed it should be me…" Elizabeth said walking away from him and looking over at William playing.

"Elizabeth, whatever you did, I forgive you. You don't even have to tell me what it was. We can put it all behind us now."

"No Will, maybe you can but I… I just can't," Elizabeth said almost crying.

"Come here," he said as he embraced her once again in his arms.

Elizabeth couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Shhhhh, it's okay I'm here now…" Will continued trying to comfort her.

"Will I've cried so much. There were so many nights where I cried myself to sleep. I had horrible thoughts that I can never forget and unspeakable nightmares. I wanted you so bad that I…I.."

"Elizabeth, healing takes time, you don't have to tell me right now. Just relax; I'll protect you now. I always have, and I always will."

"Will I almost… I almost…"

"You almost what? I understand if you had feelings for someone else, it's just human nature. If I—"

"No, no, not that, I've always loved you and I always will. It's worse."

"It's okay I already know…"

"What? You do?"

"Jack and I kept in touch through letters over the years, I had him watch over you for you since I couldn't. I'm not mad at you…"

"But I—"

"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Come on lets go inside, it's cold."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Time to go inside Will," Will hollered as William ran inside s=behind them and closed the door.

William went into the living room and sat on the floor playing with a few little toys he had.

Will made a fire in the fireplace, then he sat on the couch with Elizabeth in his arms.

"You look tired," Will said looking down at her.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed," she said trying to make a smile.

"It's okay, just relax. Go to sleep, I'll stay right here…" he said kissing her on the forehead.

He took her hand in his and drifter off to sleep… but her nightmares had not left her just yet…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizabeth eyes where closed, she could here the sound of the ocean; the waves colliding with the boat, the wind faintly blowing against the sails, the cold night air.

She could her Jacks voice, "Izzy, darling where are you?..."

Elizabeth knew this dream, she had had it many times before, but it was not a dream but instead a nightmare. A nightmare of so many years ago, right after Will left and she was on her way back on the Pearl.

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice continued from far away.

She was thinking, _I can't do this, not anymore. I can't wait ten years. I wont be able to leave without him. This is the only thing I can do and if I'm lucky it will lead me to him so that we can be together for eternity and if it doesn't… at least I'll be out of my misery._

Her eyes open, it's night. She looks down to see the waves, the dark ocean.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yells as she hears him running behind her. She panics and starts to put her feet higher on the railing, "Elizabeth! Don't do it!"

Elizabeth freezes, "I have to Jack! I can't do this!"

Jack stops a few feet behind her, "Izzy, darling come down, please…"

"Why? They're all gone! My father, James, and Will, they're gone! I don't have anything else to live for!"

"Come here, you've got me and the crew… Will will be back in ten years. Then you can be together forever. But if you do this then… then you'll never see him or any of us again."

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to live anymore!"

Elizabeth wanted to let go, she wanted to run over to Jack but she couldn't, she knew how this dream went but still every time she had it she tried to stop it from going further.

"Elizabeth I wont let you! Either you get down here or I'm coming over there!"

"I won't let you! Don't come any closer or I'll do it!" she said attempting to get up further.

Jack ran up behind her and pulled her down as she tried to struggle out of his arms for a minute until she gave up and realized what she had almost done. She began crying uncontrollably in Jacks arms as she went to the ground, he followed her down still holding her close, "It's okay, you're safe now, don't ever do that again. I can't let anything happen to you… It'll be all right, I promise love.

Elizabeth woke up fast, scaring Will, as she sat up panicking.

"Whoa, you okay?" He said looking at her.

She was breathing heavily, looking around; she went back down into Will's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"What is it?" he asked sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I… I had the nightmare again… the one where—"

"Shhhh, I know, don't worry. It was just a nightmare, you're here now, I'm here…"

Her breathing finally returned to normal.

"How do you do that?" she asked looking up to him.

"Do what?"

"Calm me like that, you always have. All I have to do is imagine myself in your arms and it all goes away… but now I don't have to imagine it anymore. We've been through thick and thin; you have saved me my life multiple times, you've convince me to the right things when I've wanted to do the bad, when my father died you were there, all you did was take me into your arms and all the pain went away…"

"You do the same thing to me, you just don't realize it…" Will then kissed her lovingly.

"Where's Will?"

"It's late, he went up to play in his room about an hour ago but I think he fell asleep," Will laughed quietly.

"That is going to be so confusing," she laughed.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"You and Will, you're both Will. I call you both Will," she laughed.

"Well then maybe we can give him a nick-name."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we'll have to think. I bet we can think of something," he said sweetly.

"We should probably go upstairs—"

"But we're perfectly fine here. Let's just stay right here tonight, next to the fire, in each other's arms…"

"I've waited for this for so long…" Elizabeth said cuddling up closer to him.

"Me too, I've dreamed about it every night, but I must say, it's better than I ever could have imagined it…"

"I love you William Turner."

"I love you Elizabeth Turner," Will said as he leaned to kiss her again. They then relaxed watching the fire, listening to the rain outside, but most of all enjoying each other's company; they never wanted the night to end. After a little while as they sat their awake Will got an idea, "I've got it."

"Got what?"

"A nick-name for Will."

"Really? What is it?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Liam, what do ya think?"

"I love it," she said, once again, kissing him sweetly.

"Thought ya would…" he smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Will awoke to the sound of banging on the door, he looked around, it was early mourning, the rain had worsened and so had the wind.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth wake up," he said quietly trying to wake her up.

"W-What is it?" she asked half asleep.

"There's someone at the door."

"Oh," she said sitting up letting him up. He got up and went to the door.

He opened it to find a drenched Jack. The thunder outside cracked.

"Jack? What are you do—"

"There's a hurricane comin', It's best that you start bracin' yourselves—"

"A hurricane?"

"Yes—"

Will went out on the porch with Jack closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"You know what that means."

"What would she be upset about?"

"I don't know but it must be important… we're safe here, you go tie up the Pearl and tell me if you hear anything else…" Will said as Elizabeth opened the door.

"Jack? What are you—" Elizabeth asked confused.

"There's a hurricane coming, Elizabeth," Will said concerned.

"It's okay, we've had a few over the years here and haven't ever really been hurt by them, we're to close inland to be effected I thought."

"True, but this isn't ju—" Jack began to say but was stopped by a piercing look Will gave him, "We can just never be too careful."

"Good point, Jack you should stay here, at least until it passes—"

"I'd love to but I can't leave my crew by themselves fro that long, you never know when one of them is going to—"

"Bring them here, that way none of us have to worry."

"Oh we couldn't—"

"Jack—"

"It's the smart thing to do Jack, especially with this storm," Will said low.

"I'll go and talk to them, besides the Pearl will be fine, she's been through more storms than I can think of, plus as you know she's been to hell and back… literally."

They then all nodded and Jack began to head but to the Pearl but Will stopped him.

"Wait Jack, Elizabeth would you mind giving us a minute."

"Of course," she said sweetly as she went back in closing the door.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he reproached the porch.

"Jack I need you to do something for me."

"And what would that something be?"

"I need you to go to the Dutchman, find my father, tell him to come here. I forgot to tell him something that I feel is rather important… and I would like for him to meet his grandson…"

"Alright then, I'll tell 'em." He said starting to leave again.

"Don't you need to know where it's at?"

Jack turned around to look at Will.

"No, I already know."

"Ha-ha, I knew I could rely on you Jack, you're good man, even if everyone else thinks you're just a washed-up, no life, good for nothing pirate."

"Didn't think you could be so kind William, I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed walking away as Will laughed and went back inside.

"Elizabeth, I—, What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I'm getting ready for our company," she said with a large bundle of blankets in her arms almost falling over.

"Here let me help," he laughed taking them from her.

"Besides, this is the closest we're ever gonna come to a 'family reunion'" she laughed.

"Good point.

Young Will ran in, "Whooaaa! Were did all these come from!" he said running in and jumping on top of the blankets.

"We're having some company over," Will laughed helping him up.

"Who?" he asked.

"Uncle Jack's crew, remember them?" Elizabeth answered.

"He's met them?" Will asked her confused.

"Many times," she laughed.

"Yahhhh!" he yelled as Will sat him down and he ran into the other room to get more stuff, "I wanna help!"

"Ha-ha, I'll help you," Will laughed following him.

Elizabeth laughed and went back to sorting all the things she had already brought in. She went to the closet and found more supplies but one was just a little to high for her to reach, "Will?" she hollered.

She got back two responses, "Yes," both Will's answered in unison.

She laughed, "Big Will?"

"Coming," he hollered.

"And that's why we need to nick-name him," she laughed they ran over, "Will can you reach that."

"Of course," he said reaching the box on the top shelf, "Here ya go," he said handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ewwwwwww!" William hollered.

"What?" they laughed.

"You kissed papa momma!" He laughed.

"Oh boy," Will laughed, "William there will come a day when you will find a girl who you like and want to spend the rest of your life with, a girl that you love and care for…"

"But girls have cooties! Ewww!"

"What about Clara?" Elizabeth said nudging him.

"Momma!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Ohhhh, who's Clara?" Will asked.

"She's my best friend!"

"Will has liked her ever since they were little, they're adorable," she laughed.

"Well at least I know he's got my smooth moves with the ladies," Will joked.

"Smooth moves?" Elizabeth laughed, "Where are these 'smooth moves' and why have I never seen them?"

"Oh you of all people know exactly what I'm talking about, you fell in love with me the minute you saw me—" Will said trying to sound manly.

"No, at first I thought you were nice and all but mainly—"

"But you thought I nice, you liked me, that's what I was going for. First you get them close, then you win them over with your charm," he joked, "I'll teach ya someday Will. Oh and Will, I would cover your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm about to kiss your mom."

"Ewww!" he laughed running off into the other room.

Will then took Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Okay maybe you weren't that bad," she laughed.

"See, I can still work my charm on you after all these years," he joked.

"Noooo, I let you think that, but really I just like you for your kisses," she laughed trying to sound serious.

"I see, well then, I guess you won't mind if I do this," he said beginning to go and kiss her again but was interrupted by William yelling from the other room.

"Momma! Papa! It's getting worse! What if Uncle Jack can't make it back in time!"

"Don't worry, he will!" Will laughed as they headed back to the living room to finish preparing for the "Family Reunion"…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There it was, wading out in the water, Jack knew he would find it, but he didn't actually expect it to be where he'd last seen it. The Flying Dutchman was waiting for the orders to leave but had not received them yet so they were waiting impatiently.

"Nicely done," James said looking out towards the incoming storm.

"This is nothing," Calypso said mysteriously.

There was a thud against the boat as Jack climbed to the deck.

He was surprised to see everyone on the deck.

"Where's Bootstrap? He's needed on land," Jack said trying to stay focused.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sparrow himself…" James said coming down to the deck.

"Norrington? What the bloody hell are you doing here… alive?" Jack asked confused.

"Courtesy of Captain Turner," James replied slyly. Calypso has vanished at the sight of Jack on the ship.

"Former Captain Turner, he's free now."

"Do you see a captain around here anywhere Sparrow?"

"I'd thought that maybe you had given yourself the title," Jack laughed.

"Ha-ha, I may be the only crew member technically living, but I'm not that stupid. I can come and go as I please, why would I charge myself with such a horrible fate?"

"Look Norrington, I'd love to stay and chat but I really just need to know where Bootstrap is and I'll be on my way."

"He's up at the helm I believe," James said as Jack nodded and started to head for the stairs but James stopped him, "What is it that he is needed for?"

"Nothing… nothing of your liking, I just… Will would like for his father to meet his grandchild."

"Carry on then."

Jack continued up the stairs rolling his eyes as he heard James talk away on the deck below.

"Bootstrap! Long time no see eh?" Jack said as he spotted him.

"Ahh Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Your son has some unfinished business with ya, he wanted me to tell you to go to his home on the island."

"Oh, well then. I would rather like to see something other than the whereabouts of a ship for once," he joked.

"Good! Come on then," Jack said as they headed down the stairs and to the side of the ship where Jack had left the small boat.

They left without James or anyone else noticing, so they thought.

"What's he up to?" James asked Bootstrap as they arrived on the island.

"Who?"

"Norrington. He seems like he's… scheming."

"I don't know, he's good at keeping thing's he wants secret, secret. But Calypso showed up yesterday and now he's acting even more annoying.'

"Calypso? You mean…"

"I don't know, but I got a weird feeling 'bout this storm Jack. I don't think it's just another hurricane."

"Me neither, Will's got it figured out too."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Not a clue."

"You didn't tell her?"

"She'll figure it out herself, besides she was here last time so you'd think she'd recognize the signs."

"This is worse then last time, Norrington's got a motive that's a little bit closer than ya think…"

"What do ya mean? Is he also behind this?"

"…Yes…"

"I knew it, should've killed him then and there—, but wait, do you know of this said motive?"

"Unfortunately… yes…"

"Dare I ask, what would said motive be?"

Bootstrap paused for a moment, "He plans to get revenge upon the two people he feels ruined his life…"

"Buggar" Jack said under his breath.

"You and Will are in danger, we need to find a way to beat Norrington… again."

"Great… luckily, we've got an advantage."

"Being what?"

"We've got the one thing he loves most, the reason for his pain and agony all this years, the thing that forever entwined all of our destinies and futures…"

Bootstrap gave Jack a confused look.

Jack continued, "… Elizabeth and probably young William too… Didn't think of that one now did ya?"

"Just when I think you can't get any wittier, you think up some off the wall plan to get us out of our predicaments, it's a good thing we got you," Bootstrap laughed.

They arrived the town and began heading towards the hill where Will and Elizabeth home was.

"Where's your crew?" Bootstrap asked.

"I went to the Pearl before I went to you, told them to tie up the Pearl and head to the house for shelter… Elizabeth's idea."

"Huh… never would've thought of that."

"Uh oh," Jack said his eyes growing wide. He spotted a group of men, including a very angry looking Mat across the town square.

"What is it?" Bootstrap asked.

"Someone who we really don't want to be seeing us right now," Jack said going faster towards the hill.

"Who?" Bootstrap said hurrying up.

"Remember the idiot I told you and Will about in the letters that had been harassing Elizabeth?"

"The boss?"

"Yep."

"That isn't—"

"It is. Will got his shot at 'im last night. But he's not a big fan of me so it's best we be going a tad faster for our own safety."

"No, I gotta give this kid a piece of my mind—"

"No, no, no, come on, you can get him later!"

They got up the hill safely, thank god, and arrived the house as quickly as possible; it was booming with life.

They ran to the porch and knocked on the door but found that it was unlocked so they went right in closing the door behind them. Just then Gibbs walked by seeing them, "Ah Capn' you made it!"

"Aye I did! Now where's me rum?"

"Right in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

Gibbs then saw Bootstrap, "Bill? Is that you? By god, how long's it been?"

"A long, long time!" Bootstrap laughed as the shook hands.

"Let me get ya something to drink—"

"In a minute, but first I need to speak to Will, jack said that he needed to speak to me."

"Ah yes, he's right in there with Elizabeth and some of the crew."

"Thank you."

Bootstrap went into the living room to find some of the crew mingling all laughing and talking to one another, then near the fire was Elizabeth and Will.

"William!" Bootstrap hollered happily heading over to them.

"Father!" Will said turning around, "You made it."

Elizabeth was shocked to see him there, "Bootstrap!"

"Elizabeth! How are you love?"

"Never better! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed hugging him.

"How could I miss a family reunion!" he joked.

"Oh Bootstrap! You have to meet your grandson!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Yes, yes I do, where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen, I'll go and get him for you," she said walking away.

"Wow… this place is wonderful," Bootstrap said looking around.

"I know, I can't believe how well she's done over the years. She amazes me more and more every second, which just makes me wonder why she chose me."

"You're a good man Will, you just need someone by your side to help you along the way and motivate you," Bootstrap said putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

Will's face lit up as he saw Eli bathe coming into the room with Will slowly.

"Another surprise Momma!"

"Yes darling."

"Where?"

"Over there next to Papa, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Okay," He said smiling and running to Will.

"What is it?" Bootstrap asked as he saw Will's face light up.

"You'll see…"

"Papa! Papa! Momma said that you have a surprise for me!" Will said running up to his father as he swept young Will up into his arms.

Bootstrap went blank, it was him, his grandson right in front of him, he was speechless.

"Will I'd like you to meet someone who is very important to your mother and I," Will said smiling.

"Okay!" he smiled.

"Will… this is… this is your grandfather, my father, Bill Turner," Will said trying not to cry.

"Ello Will," Bootstrap was still in awe, all he could think of saying was hi.

Will jumped down from his father and hugged Bootstrap, "Grandpa! Aw Grandpa! Momma's told me all about you and papa's adventures! I can't believe it's really you!"

"She has? I can't believe I'm finally meeting you either," he laughed hugging Will back.

"Now it's going to be rea—lly confusing," Will laughed.

"Why?" Bootstrap wondered.

"Because now there's three of us," Will joked.

"Momma's gonna go crazy!" Young Will joked.

"Well, we were talking and I think we found a nick-name, what do ya think about Liam?" Will asked.

"Hmmm, I like it!"

"Good!" Will laughed.

Elizabeth came up, "Soo how are my Will's doing!" she joked.

"I've gotta nick-name momma! And a grandpa!" Will said lighting up.

"And what would that name be?"

"Liam! I am William Tyler Turner, or Liam for short! That can be my pirate name!"

"Really? You want to be a pirate?" Bootstrap laughed.

"Uh-huh! Just like Papa, and Uncle Jack, and you Grandpa!"

"Why don't you go tell Uncle Jack you're new nick—, I mean pirate name," Elizabeth said.

Will ran off to find Jack in the kitchen.

"He adores you two! I'm so glad he's finally met you both after all this time."

"He adores you too!" Will said putting his arm around her.

"Yes but not like you two, every night he ask me to tell him another story about 'Uncle Jack and Papa', or 'Papa and Grandpa', or even a few about me and my wonderful run-ins with you three."

"Every night?" Bootstrap laughed, "And you didn't run out of stories?"

"No I did not, there is not enough time in the world for me to tell me everything that we've all been through!" she laughed.

The three of them continued catching up as the "hurricane" worsened outside but inside, the home was filled with joy, love, but above all, rum-soaked, deck-hand pirates that were making themselves at home where they were wanted…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After Will was sure that Elizabeth, Liam, and everyone was asleep he got up and crept downstairs to get Jack, who he found already outside waiting for him.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten," Jack said as Will came out closing the door behind him.

"Ha-ha funny. What do we do now?"

"We wait…"

"Wait? For what? Shouldn't we go down and take matters into our own hands?"

"No William," Jack said with a smirk appearing on his face, "We must wait for the opportune moment."

"I see," Will laughed but then became serious again, "And when will this opportune moment arrive?"

"At the height of the storm, which is coming quite quickly."

Back at the restaurant, Mat was preparing for the storm.

"Marshall!" Mat hollered.

"Yes, sir." Marshall said running over.

"Any news on the whereabouts?"

"The whereabouts of what sir?"

"Our… visitors."

"Meaning who sir."

Mat rolled his eyes, "Turner and Sparrow you idiot!"

"Oh, oh yes indeed. They are staying at Mrs. Turners home on the hill and—"

"I know that! Now how about Lyle?"

"He's at his home sir, preparing as we are."

"Alright now if anything new happens come and tell me immediately! I'll be in my office, where's Chloe? Chloe!"

"She's upstairs sir."

"Coming!" Chloe yelled running down the stairs and over to Mat.

"Come to my office, we need to 'talk'"

"Ohhhh, talk," she laughed.

"No really, we just need to talk about… you know," he sad gesturing to his bruise on his face Will had left.

"Oh, well alright then," she said disappointed and followed him to the office.

After they went in Mat closed and locked the door.

Chloe sat down, "Good god, it's getting worse."

"I know, I think we're in for a big one," Mat said looking outside.

"Not the storm… you're face. I mean, gosh how hard did the man hit you?" she laughed, "I thought you said you were the best fighter on the whole island and that no one could ever—"

"He got lucky okay. Now back to business," he said sitting down, "I wont let this storm slow us down, we said we would do it tomorrow so we're going to do it tomorrow."

"But how the heck are you going to get to them when we can't even go outside?"

"I've got my ways, besides, I'm determined to whatever it takes to get rid of them. If that means risking lives… then so be it."

"Ohhh I love you when you get determined…" Chloe giggled.

"I love me too when I get determined…" he laughed slyly.

The Dutchman on the other hand was loving the newfound change in weather.

"Is it time yet?" James asked while sitting in the captain's cabin.

"Don't get excited, like I said earlier it's just getting started," Calypso answered.

"Fine then. How do we tell when it's time?"

"At the height of the storm, we go in. We take care of them and maybe a few others in the process and—"

"I thought you said you were the Goddess of the Sea, and that you controlled it. Now why can't you just speed this storm up a bit, you are the one who conjured it anyway."

"I have been, this is no ordinary 'hurricane', it is one of unspeakable force in which yes, I do control, but we do not want to anger it…"

"Well 'it' is a storm, who can we anger it?"

"There are ways James, ways that not even I fully understand."

"But can you do it?"

"I can try," she said while a devilish smile.

Jack and Will knew that the storm was the workings of the goddess so they had an idea of when the height would be.

"It's worsening… again," Will said confused.

"She knows we're waiting. She wants to trick us into going out too soon, but we wont. We learned from our mistakes last time, did we not? This time we now what she is capable of."

"Good point. Maybe we should go back inside and—"

"No, we wouldn't want any tag-a-longs when we do leave, if ya know what I mean."

"William is a smart boy, he knows how dangerous this is and—"

"I wasn't talking about William…"

"Oh, I forgot about that…"

"Yes Elizabeth may be older, but she is still the same free-willing girl she was say, ten, thirteen years ago."

"She is. And I love her for that."

"And to think I was rooting for Norrington, well… I see now how much you love her and I—"

"Are you admitting that you were wrong?"

"No, I only said that—"

"The infamous, captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow, just admitted that he was wrong after all," Will joked.

"Maybe, but most likely not. And if I am, which I'm not, it must be the rum talking."

They both laughed when the sky lit up once more with lightning and then the sudden crack of thunder.

"Time to go," Jack said determined.

"Go? Where I thought the plan was t—"

"William, listen to me, I know exactly what 'she'," he said pointing up t the sky, "is doing, and if we're smart we'll get as far away as 'them'," he said pointing at the house, "as possible."

"Why?"

"Just trust me! For once in your life William, just listen and don't try to be the hero, besides, unless Izzy in there wakes up, she wont be needed saving," jack said smirking.

Will nodded and followed Jack down the hill.

Elizabeth had no idea of what was going on outside and was fast asleep in her bed. Dreaming, again, about her future life with her family…

"_Wi—ll! Put me down!" Elizabeth laughed as Will swung her around._

_Liam was laughing as he ran around._

"_Should I put her down Liam?" Will joked._

"_I don't know Papa!" Liam laughed._

"_Alright, alright!" Will laughed putting her down but still hugging her._

"_Whoa, that was…," she laughed._

"_You okay?" he laughed._

"_Just dizzy! But you have to be careful with me," she laughed sweetly._

"_Of course! I would never want to hurt you! I love you too much! I always, always guard you and Liam with my life," Will said kissing her._

"_I know, that's one of the oh so many things I love about you," she replied sweetly, "Will… there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you," she smiled._

"_And what would that be…"_

"_We—ll, I've been thinking… how about we turn the extra room upstairs into a bedroom."_

"_A bedroom? I don't see why not, but why do we need another bedroom?"_

_Elizabeth laughed, he was absolutely oblivious. "Ha-ha, well we're gonna need it in say seven or eight months…"_

_Will suddenly realized what she was implying, his face lit up with joy. "Elizabeth, are saying what I think you're saying?"_

"_Yes—"_

"_You mean you're—"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I… I can't believe it! Well, I mean I can," he said smiling uncontrollably, "but I… oh I love you so much!" Will picked her up into his arms again and twirled her around._

"_I love you!" she sad back as he kissed her again._

"_Liam! Come here!" Will said as he put Elizabeth down._

"_What is it Papa?" Liam hollered running to them._

_Elizabeth and Will shared a look and then Will looked down to Liam as he ran to him._

"_Liam, guess what?" Elizabeth said happily._

"_What?" he asked._

"_You're going to be a big brother!" Will said picking Liam up._

"_Really?" Liam asked overjoyed._

"_Uh-huh," Elizabeth answered._

"_Yaahhhh!" Liam said hugging Will._

_Will then brought Elizabeth into the big family hug…_

Elizabeth woke startled, it was still dark, the wind was howling outside, she looked over to find that Will was gone. She got up put on her rope and went to check on Liam, he was fine. She went downstairs, they were all asleep, but one infamous pirate was unaccounted for, not including her husband.

She laughed as she realized it, "Here we go again…," she whispered to herself going back upstairs and to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Jack, what are we doing? We should just go back! It's too dangerous!" Will hollered as they continued trying to get to the harbor.

"Since when is something too dangerous for us?" Jack joked.

Will looked at Jack seriously. "Jack let's face it! That was ten years ago! We're not that young anymore! I've got a family now, I have to think about them to before I go gallivanting into battle blind!"

Jack wanted to scream at him but he knew that that would not be the right thing to do.

"Fine William, if you'd like you can go back. But I'm going and I'm gonna beat them, with or without you."

Just then they passed the restaurant.

"Mr. Gaverty! Mr. Gaverty! Sir!" Marshall said running from the window to the office.

"What is it?" Mat said swinging the door open.

"Sparrow and Turner! They just passed sir!"

"What?"

"They just passed the—"

"I heard you! Why the hell are they out in this weather? Maybe they're bigger idiots than I thought. This could work to our advantage…" Mat thought for a moment, "… Boys! We're going out there!"

"But sir, the hurricane is approaching, we could all die!" said one of the men as they all stood up and looked at Mat crazily.

"You're point? We're going on with the plan, the change is weather is to our advantage! Now either come with me or get the hell out of here," Mat said going to his office to grab his jacket and gun.

"Mat what are thinking?" Chloe said running into his office.

"I'm going on with the plan," he answered picking up his gun and putting it in its holster.

"I know, but you could be killed out there. I wont let you do it Mat—"

"Chloe I have to, this is the only way I can beat them," Mat said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But I—"

"I'm sorry Chloe. I have to go," Mat said kissing her one last time.

He then put on his jacket and headed for the door with the group of men behind him.

"Marshall!"

"Yes sir."

Marshall went over to him and Mat whispered, "Stay here with Chloe, watch over her. Don't let anything happen to her."

Marshall nodded his head and went back to the bar.

He took one last look behind him at the inside of the restaurant and Chloe, and then went out into the storm.

Chloe stood there with Marshall as the door closed.

"It's okay Chloe, he'll be fine. Don't worry, I've known him a long time and he's never been one to give up easy on a fight."

"Thank you Marshall," she said sweetly.

"How 'bout a drink?"

"Sounds good to me."

Marshall smiled as he poured her a drink and slid it over.

Elizabeth crept out the front door and was going off the porch when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, and was surprised to see Bootstrap sitting there on the chair on the porch.

"And where are you going?" he said standing up.

"Bootstrap? I was just—"

"Going to find Jack and Will?"

"No I—"

"I know you Elizabeth, you never put down a fight."

"A fight? What fight?"

Bootstrap suddenly realized what he had said, "I mean—"

"I was just going to find them, not fight. I thought that maybe they went down to find Gaverty and I wanted to stop them before they did something they'd regret later. Bootstrap where did they go?"

"Down into town, to find Gaverty, just like you said," He answered obviously lying.

"Uh-huh so I wouldn't just happen to find them near the Pearl would I, or even the Dutchman perhaps?"

Bootstrap laughed a little, "I can see where you and Will are alike. I'll tell you this Elizabeth, they didn't go into town for Gaverty."

"Then where did they go?"

"I can't tell you. I promised Will I wouldn't let you get hurt, and I'm not about to break that promise."

"Bootstrap please. I need to know where they are…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"They… they," Bootstrap didn't want to break his promise but at the same time he knew how much Elizabeth loved Will. He knew that even if he didn't tell her where they'd went she would still go, "They went to the Dutchman."

Elizabeth ran to Bootstrap and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Your welcome, now you better run if you want to make it there in time."

"Okay…" Elizabeth began to leave, "Bootstrap?"

"Yes."

"If anything happens to us, please… take care of Liam…"

"I'll see you, William, and Jack in the mourning," Bootstrap said smiling, he knew how well the three of them fought, especially together, and knew that nothing could stand in there way of winning.

Elizabeth nodded and began leaving but was stop this time by Bootstrap, "And Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she said turning around.

"Be careful out there…"

She nodded and left finally. She knew where the Dutchman was and was determined to get to it as soon as possible.

Will and Jack arrived to the harbor and followed the beach beside it until they came to where the Dutchman was hidden out at sea.

"There she is!" Jack yelled.

"Ya ready?" Will asked.

"William, when have I not been ready to kill Norrington?"

"I thought you were, I mean had been, rooting for him?"

"Yes but that was with dear Elizabeth, this is war."

"Well then, let's go to war."

They found the hidden small boats and took one, pushed it off into the sea and headed out to the ship.

The crew spotted the duo heading towards them aboard the ship.

"Norrington! Sparrow and Turner have just been spotted headed towards the ship sir. Plan of action?" Maccus hollered.

James emerged from the cabin and onto the deck. "Right on schedule….Nothing. Let Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Turner come aboard."

Maccus looked at him confused, "Aye, sir," Maccus headed back to his position while James kept his place on the deck waiting their arrival.

Will and Jack reached the ship, "Now what?" Will whispered.

"I'll go on deck, have a little talk over with Norrington while you go through one of the canon ports and sneak on deck, Savvy?"

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Whose ship is this?"

"No one's at the moment," jack laughed.

"Jack, who here has been Captain of this ship for the last ten years?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that…."

"I'll go on deck, you go below okay?"

"Fine, but when Norrington has one of them lock you in the brig don't blame me."

"Deal."

Then Jack climbed up into on of the ports while Will continued up the side.

Right as Will "sneaked" on, he heard a voice, "How nice of you to join us again Mr. Turner."

Will looked up to see James approaching him.

"Thought you'd like it," Will smirked.

"And by what do we have the pleasure of your presents?"

"Business."

"With me?"

"Yes and someone else."

"You're father went ashore yesterday—"

"Not my father," Will said seriously.

"Oh, then who?"

"I know she's here James, I figured it out the minute the minute this so called 'hurricane' blew ashore. She is to come ashore when I do, once every ten years to bring someone new to the job if it hasn't already happened."

"Good job William, you figured out what was already figured out."

The crew gathered around the two men wondering what was going on.

"You're right James, I've had you figured out for years now. I should have never brought you back."

"Ha-ha, you probably shouldn't have, but that's not my problem is it?"

"Actually now that I think about it, I'm glad I brought you back…" Will said beginning to get out his sword.

James followed by getting out his, "May I ask why?"

"So that I can kill you myself," Will said as their swords began to clash.

Jack was below deck trying to figure out his next move, he first made sure that all the crew had went on deck and then he began to look for the guns. He finally found them, took three and began to go on deck when he saw something in the corner of his eye: rum. So he did what every good pirate pirates would do, he went over and grabbed a bottle of rum, drank ever last sip and continued on deck.

"I thought the plan was to talk to him, not fight him… yet," Jack said as he saw the two men fighting. Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Jack.

"I improvised," Will said tilting his head.

"Sparrow? Good, now I can kill you both at once," Norrington said looking at the two men. Jack then got out his sword as they continued fighting.

Back on shore, Elizabeth was staring at he ship trying to figure out her next move, when she her rustling behind her in the bushes. She got out her sword and turned around.

But it was not any enemy, but Gibbs… and the rest of the Pearl's crew.

"What in the name of—, Gibbs? What are you doing here? Where's Liam?"

"He's fine, Bootstrap stayed back with him at the house. We're here to help you."

Elizabeth was about to protest but then remembered how ruthless the Dutchman's crew was. "Alright then."

They got three of the small boats and went out to the Dutchman. They arrived unseen since the crew was paying so much attention to the fight.

"Come on guys lets—"

"Elizabeth stay here, we'll go up first. After a few minutes come up, but only if—"

"Alright, now go," Elizabeth, whispered sitting back down as Gibbs continued up the side with the other crewmembers.

The minute they all jumped on board the fight stopped and the three men looked around confused.

"Gibbs? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked confused.

"We're here to help ya, Cap'n."

"Nice job Sparrow, sneaking onto the ship, then having your crew just 'happen' to appear too," James said.

"I had nothing to do with this," Jack said pointing at the Pearl's crew.

"Neither did—" Will was cut off by James coming at him with his sword again. The three men then went back into fighting as if they'd never stopped.

Gibbs looked around for a moment, and then began fighting with a nearby crewmember of the Dutchman, the rest of the two crews followed. It was now a full on battle between the two crews and three men, while Elizabeth waited impatiently to go up on deck to give them a piece of her mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I sat there, waiting in the long boat, waiting to go up and knock the life out of who ever was causing all this… then I saw something on the beach… a group of men… an all too familiar group of men.

On the beach, Gaverty and his men had just arrived on shore and were trying to figure out how to get to the ships.

"Sir, I thought I saw two long boats back there shou—"

"Go get them! Fast! I don't want to miss anymore than I've already missed! Hurry up!" Gaverty yelled to the young man and they went and got the two long boats and began rowing out.

"What the—? Uh oh, shit, shit, shit…" I whispered trying to stay calm as I quietly climbed up the side of the ship. When I got o deck, war between the men was well under way; no one even realized I was there. I searched around trying to find Will or Jack when I spotted Will and ran over.

"Will!" I exclaimed.

He whipped his head around to me, "Elizabeth? What in god's name are—?"

"I can explain later! Right now let's focus on killing whoever's behind this!" I said pulling out my sword as one of the Dutchman crew came towards me and we began to battle.

"Elizabeth, please escape while you can!" Will hollered fighting one of the crew.

"No! Not without you and not without knowing whoever's behind all of this!"

"Elizabeth that's the thing!" He exclaimed killing the man he was fighting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said as the man I was fighting's sword broke and he ran off to get another.

"You need to go, I can't let you—"

"Will, what is it? Do you know who it is?"

"…Yes…"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!"

"William!"

"Go Elizabeth! You'll get hurt!"

"How!" I yelled.

"IT'S NORRINGTON!"

There was silence between us; I couldn't believe what I had just heard…

"But… but—"

"He's alive, in a matter of speaking… But he's not the same man you knew, he's changed, he's cruel and conniving and he—"

"I don't believe you…" I cried.

"Elizabeth please—" he said reaching to hug me but I backed away.

"I won't believe it until I see it…" I said backing away slowly.

Suddenly we heard Norrington yelling something from across the deck. I looked around and ran trying to follow the voice. Will followed me trying to stop me but I ignored him.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Wait! I need to tell you something! No, stop! Elizabeth! Wai—"

I came to crowed of men and did my best to get through them until I was in the middle and saw something I hadn't seen for ten years…

"…James?..." I almost whispered. The men fighting in the middle stopped. James looked up and couldn't believe his eyes; he pushed through the men so that he was in front of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?... Is it really you?"

"…Yes, I… I… how are you here?"

"William brought me back… with a plan of using me and making me captain of the ship, selling my soul, without ever knowing… just so that he could have you and young William…"

I turned around to Will, "Will, is this true?"

No answer.

"William… is. This. True?" I exclaimed.

"…Yes… But I—"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I exclaimed. I looked back to James calmly and looked into his eyes. They were not the same eyes as I had seen so many years ago… they were changed… filled with greed, cruelty, and death…. But there was still somewhere deep down, that same James Norrington.

I stepped closer, "James… why are you doing this? You always had a good head on your shoulders..."

"I had… no choice."

"You had the choice to be a man and talk it out with Will."

"Maybe you haven't realized it but your little hubby other there isn't such a golden boy anymore…"

"Excuse me?"

"You see… When I got the hint of Will's plan for me… I decided to conjure up one of my own. A better one of course. But still, here I am… not alive, not dead. No feeling left in me except hatred for the people of this cruel society we live in. Except for one thing…"

"What one thing?"

"You, Elizabeth, I've always loved you, I always will. I don't know why but I became obsessed with it… even though I knew if I did get rid of Will I'd still have to fight for your love…"

"Oh James…" I said brushing my hand against his cheek, "You've always had my love… just in a different way than you expected… I'll always be here for you James…" I took his hand in mine and move them over his heart, "Right here."

Then there was once again silence between us, until I heard a boat come up against the side softly.

Gaverty…" I said under my breath as I opened my eyes and looked back at Will.

"Gaverty?" Will, Jack, and James said in unison.

"Yes, coming up the side of the ship!" I whispered, that's what I came up to tell you!"

"Well thanks for the warning!" Will whispered.

I rolled my eyes as I got out my sword and headed over to where the sound came from. I looked over the railing to see the two boats but no men, right as I was about to yell back to Will I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth.

"Miss me?" Gaverty said as I looked up to see that it was him.

He pulled me back over to where Will and the guys were.

"Eliza—, Gaverty? What the hell are you—" Will exclaimed.

"The better question Turner is why the hell haven't you been here?" Gaverty joked.

Right then I bit down on Gaverty's hand over my mouth. He shot back still holding me, "You're a feisty one!" He joked.

"Let 'er go Gaverty!" Will demanded.

"I'm sorry what was that? I'm not sure I quiet heard you right."

"I said... Let. Her. Go." Will said walking towards us.

"Get 'em Will!" I exclaimed, "You're a bigger man than he'll ever dream to be!"

I smirked up at Gaverty; he rolled his eyes and threw me off to the side. I tumbled over to Jack and James who caught me.

"Let's just get down to it Turner… I don't like you and you don't like me… there's nothing changing that, but… it's about time we settled this."

"Settled what? The fact that you've been harassing my wife non-stop for the last nine years?" Will smirked as the two of them circled like animals in the middle of the circle.

"Me? Harass her? It was the other way 'round mate. If anything she was harassing me. Always flirting with me and hanging out with Lyle cause she knew I hated his guts."

"I can't imagine Elizabeth wasting her time with a brainless scum-bag like you…"

"Hmmm, you two are just two peas in a pod aren't you? You sound exactly alike, plus…" they stopped circling, "Neither of you know your place… and I'm not even counting that little short-minded son of yours…"

"Don't you dare bring William into this…" Will warned.

"Did I find a soft spot?" Gaverty teased.

"If you had any brains, you would shut your mouth and walk away before I kill you. Because I swear to God, if you bring him or her into this... you'll regret it."

"Well, if your little wife over there had any brains she would had said yes to marrying me the day she stepped on my island…"

"I'm gonna give you one last chance—"

"Then what?!"

"That's it!" Will said launching at him with his sword, Gaverty pulled out his just in time to stop Will and they then went into full-blown sword battle.

"Will! Matt!!" I screamed trying to stop them but James and Jack stopped me.

"Let them fight it out!" They yelled. Just then Gaverty's men appeared out of nowhere and began fighting us all. After a minute or so I lost track of Will and focused on getting rid of these men as quickly as possibly. I was only paying attention to fighting, not my surroundings. So when Matt and Will moved over closer to me I didn't even know it. I killed at least three of those men in less than eight minutes when suddenly I heard from far away across the deck, "He's got a gun! Elizabeth! He's got a-" GUNSHOT!........ Silence……. I froze in place, had I been shot… I couldn't tell… in fact I didn't feel a thing… I just froze terrified… but then I turned to see who had saved my life. Another gunshot rang across the deck as I flew around to see him on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed flying down to his side.

"Elizabeth," he rasped putting the gun down.

"Joey! How did you—, why did you do that?!" I exclaimed as Will, James and Jack ran over to our side.

"I… I … heard Gaverty, this afternoon, saying that he was planning to kill Will, Jack, and you if he had too. I couldn't," he began coughing badly, "I couldn't let… Will die… not after how long… you two have waited…"

"Joey, I—…" I said brushing my hand across his cheek.

"I need… I need to tell you something…" he rasped.

"Shhhhh, just relax. Will, get a doctor…" Will knew it was too late to save him, " Will! Go and get—"

"Elizabeth, it's too late… I'm… I'm going to—"

"No! No! You're not! I won't let you!" I cried.

"Before it's too late I have to tell you something."

I nodded my head.

He continued, "I… I've loved… I've loved you since the first time I saw you and William in the town square…" his coughing began to get worst, as did his bleeding. I took my hand his.

"Joey don't say goodbye… it's not goodbye yet…" I cried.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth… I… I…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"…P—Promise me something Elizabeth…"

"Anything…"

"Promise me… that no matter what, you'll be happy… start a new life… with Will and William… see the world… don't ever let someone…. Anyone, every put you down… you're a fighter Elizabeth…"

"…I promise…" I could barely speak.

"Elizabeth? I finally did it…" he laughed slightly.

"Did what?"

"I killed the bloody bastard, and with one shot."

"You did, you did indeed. Finally, we can all be at peace."

"Finally, peace… Owwwww," he said cringing.

"Fight it out Joey, you're not going to die! Not yet!"

"It's my time, I can feel it coming," he suddenly started to shake slightly.

"No, no, no…"

"Elizabeth," he took both my hands, "I…. I'm glad… I'm glad I died saving you… I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Don't let go! Joey Lyle don't you—"

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I can't hold… on any longer…" he started going limp.

"NO! JOEY! NO!" I cried out as he fell limp in my hands and his eyes closed, I shacked him.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth… darling, he's gone…" Will said putting his arms around me.

"No he's not, he'll wake, just watch! He'll wake up!" I said struggling as Will tried to stand me up until I finally gave up and fell into Will's embrace.

The deck was silent, until we heard a slight life coming from the one of the men. It was Gaverty, somehow still alive but shot in his gut.

"Serves… him right!" Gaverty blurted out.

I looked over to him as Will let go of me and went for Joey's gun, picked it up and went up to Gaverty. I went to Jack as he pulled me close to him.

Gaverty spit on Will when he came up to him.

"Any last words?" Will said as the gun clicked.

Gaverty smiled and sat up from the barrel he was sitting on, Gaverty then pointed to me and said, "Worthless, piece of washed-up trash that I have ever seen…" he then laughed and then fastly looked back to Will, "And you call yourself a father?" he laughed again.

Will then without a second thought shot Gaverty. Will held him up by his chin against the wall and said, "No one, and I mean no one calls me a bad father, but if you have the nerve to tell to me that sort of indecency towards my wife... then you better as hell deserve to die." Will then let Gaverty down and he died about a minute a later without saying another word.

Will ran back over to me and nodded to Jack as I literally launched myself into Will's arms. He took he in and protected me as he had ten years earlier when I learned of my father's grim fate, and on the island when I really realized that I would not see him for ten years.

The storm had turned out to be a dud and passed on with minor wind and rain damage. We waited it out and then headed back to shore slowly o return home and try to put things back together…

*NOTE: This is not the last chapter  There's probably 2 or three plus epilogue to come as soon as possible  Sorry this one took so long, I had the school play plus crazy school work, but hey maybe I'll finish her up as a Christmas to all my loving readers! Thank you for your awesome reviews and please… keep reviewing!

Yours truly,

WillAndElizabethForever

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original movie character. But if I keep praying… maybe jjuuussstttt maybe… three certain very hot fictional pirates will show up on my doorstep some day…*cough*Will, James, and Cap'n Jack*cough* What I didn't say anything… ;-)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

2 Weeks Later….

We were slowly walking towards at through cemetery next to the small church on the hill. It was raining, but only lightly. There was a light breeze, just enough to bring chills. Chloe, Joey's father, and a few other of his family members were ahead of us. And then there were a few of Joey's friends carrying the casket in front.

The bell in the church tower rang slowly… I held tightly onto Will's arm as we continued. Trying to not cry, I felt so guilty, I have still not forgave myself to this day for letting Joey do what he did to save me. Liam was on Will's other side and Will had his other arm around him.

After we reached the gravesite the reverend said a few words on his behalf, as did Joey's father. But Chloe remained silent the entire time, standing on the other end far away from Will, Liam, and I never making eye contact.

"Joseph died a good man; a loving son ,brother, and friend.... But let us not dwell on the much to soon end to this wonderful young man, but remember who he lived to be. In our hearts he will always be with us, watching from the heavens as a guardian angel to all those he loved so dearly. Let us now bow our heads, in a moment of remembrance to our dear friend… We ask that he lie in peace, for he will no longer join us physically, but in our spirits every second of everyday… he will be missed dearly…In gods name we prey, amen…"

"Amen…" we all followed raising our heads as we slowly started saying our last goodbyes to Joey as they lowered him. We each took a flower and dropped it down to him.

Of the three of us, Will dropped his first, "I wish I could have known you better, or longer so that I could thank you for all you've done for my family… you were there when I couldn't be, and for that I'll thank you for the rest of our lives…" he dropped his flower in.

Liam went next, he'd already been crying, " I'll miss you Uncle Joey, I… I…" Liam jumped back into Will and mine's embrace as he started crying more.

"It's okay Liam, It's okay…" Will said trying to comfort Liam. Liam wiped away a few tears and dropped his flower.

Then it was my turn, I looked down at the flower in my hands, wishing that I'd wake up and have this all be a nightmare.

"You can do it, just be strong…" Will whispered sweetly as I nodded my head and stepped forward.

"I'll never forget you Joey… never. I wish that there was a way to fix this but… I'm so sorry…" I started crying worse and slowly let go of the flower as it went down.

Will, Liam, and I then said goodbye to Joey's father and left back down the hill and on to our home. The sound of the bell haunted me all the way home… and everyday after that when I heard it ring, I thought of that grim day on the hill, by the church, where we let our close friend to rest for good…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

2 months later…

I stood there on the dock, looking back at the island William and I had called home for the last ten years. So many good memories, yet so many bad. It was time to start a new life as a real family.

"Momma! Are you coming?" Liam joked from the boat.

"Of course darling!" I laughed walking onto the boat as he ran up and hugged me.

"Guess what Daddy said?" Liam exclaimed.

"What did Daddy say?"

"He said, that he's gonna teach me ev—ery—thing about sailing!"

"Everything?" I laughed.

"Everything." Will said walking up from behind me, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Uh huh," Liam and I said in unison.

"Alright then, I'll tell the crew and Jack and we'll be off," Will smiled heading to Jack at the wheel.

"We're ready to set off Jack," Will said coming up to him.

"It's about time," Jack said sarcastically.

Will and Jack then went around checking last minute things and yelling the crew we were ready to leave.

I stood with Liam by the rail.

"Are you okay Liam?" I said looking down to him.

"Uh huh. Why do you ask?" he said unconvincingly.

"You seem… worried," I said sweetly.

"I guess I'm just scared, worried about what's gonna happen to us. What if someone like Matt or someone who doesn't like daddy tries to get us again momma?"

"Oh Liam… darling," I said leaning down and holding him close trying to comfort him, "There is absolutely nothing for you to be worried about, okay? I finally have my two boys together forever; we're a family now. Your daddy wouldn't let anything in the world hurt you or I. He loves us so much."

"Okay Momma," he said uneasily as he hugged me tight.

Will and Jack finished checking around as we set sail.

"I'm worried about them Jack."

"Worried? What in god's name are you worried about?"

"Elizabeth and Liam."

"Izzy and Liam are better than ever William. They have you now. No more worries…"

"Hah, right… but what if… what if I'm not good enough, what if I can't be there for them?"

"William, you are a good father to Liam and a exceptional husband to dear Elizabeth. I've seen the way you look when you think about them or see them. It's different then when you think about others. I can se how much you cherish every moment you see them, and how you would do anything for the two of them…"

"Very insightful Jack, thank you. I don't think I would have ever got this far without you."

"Neither I dear William, Neither I. I rarely say this so take it in slowly, thank you William. For without you I would most likely be in my grave… or worse working for Beckett or some lot," Jack laughed.

"I feel honored to be one of the only people on earth to be thanked by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," Will laughed.

"Don't spread the word, I've got an infamous reputation to keep."

They both laughed.

"But seriously Will, take my word. Go done to them, tell them how much you love and care for them. Love them, hold them closely, for the next thing you know… little Liam there will be running away with pirates for the woman he loves but can't have…. You a lucky man William. You have a wife, son; a family. They need you as much as you need them…"

Will slightly laughed and headed down to Liam and I.

"There you are Will," I said turning to him smiling.

"Daddy!" Liam said running and jumping into Will's arms.

"Ha-ha, here I am," he said sweetly coming to the rail by me.

"Liam, can I talk to Daddy for a moment?"

"Uh huh, I'll go see Uncle Jack!" Liam said as Will put him down. Liam ran up to Jack and I looked back to Will.

"Will, are you okay? You look sad?" I said looking at him trying to figure him out.

"I'm fine… I'm okay now…. I, uh, just had an interesting conversation with Jack," Will said trying to laugh.

"Hmmm, an interesting conversation with Jack? About what?"

"About you, and Liam. I told him how… how I was worried about what would happen if I'm not good enough for you and Liam or if I can't be there for you two…"

"Will… I'll always love you, no matter what… and Liam… he adores your every move!"

"I… I just love you both so much…" he said taking me into his embrace, "I'll never leave you like that, never again. If I could take it all back, if I could have not had to stab the heart in order to live. I just wish, that there was a way, a way to show you how much I love you both. I swear to my death that I will never let anything happen to our family, I couldn't bare another day thinking that I could lose either of you at any moment and not be able to stop it…"

"…You already have Will… you didn't have to stay after you came back. You could have left us and went off to find someone better. You could have run off with Jack to Tortuga pirating for all we know… but you didn't…. You stayed… we're all together now… and nothing can stop us…"

"We'll find somewhere, somewhere safe. Somewhere to finally settle down and really feel like a family. I'll build us a house, a perfect house for us… near the sea so that we can tell our children every mourning and night of our adventures and—"

"You don't have too, for now we've got a ship, a beautiful son, a family, and the sea."

"I love you for now and always…" Will said kissing me.

"I've loved you, and I will forever and ever and ever," I smiled.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Liam said running to us.

"Yes Liam."

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked sweetly.

"Why, of course. What would you like to here a story about?"

"Anything!" Liam laughed.

"Alright then…" Will picked up Liam and I stood next to them as Will put his other arm around me and started his story, "Once upon a time… there was a—"

"A real story, about you and momma and Uncle Jack!"

"Hmmmm, okay…. Ah-ha! I've got the perfect one!"

"Yaahhhh!!" Liam and I both laughed.

"How about when you Uncle, your mother and I fought the Kraken?"

"Heard it…" Liam laughed.

"How about the time when… when we first met Uncle Jack?"

"Heard it…"

"When we first fought Barbossa?"

"Daddy come on, tell me one I haven't heard ple—ase."

"Yeah, Will, pl—e—se," I teased.

"Okay, okay let me think… oh I've got it. There was once the most handsome, skilled, blacksmith in all of Port Royal. He was charming, sweet, and god with the ladies—"

"A re—al story Will!" I teased.

Liam laughed.

"And he fell in love with the most beautiful, smart, sweet woman in Port Royal. The daughter of the governor."

"That's you momma!" Liam exclaimed.

"Indeed it is," Will smiled, "They both fell in love but it was a forbidden love. But they didn't let that stop them…"

Will continued telling Liam the story of our many adventures for hours. We just continued walking the deck, in our own little world. As if nothing could ever stop us. And at that moment, nothing could. We were happy, we were safe, we were a family. Which just goes to show you, no matter how long or how far you are away from each other, if you love one another forever, then nothing can stop you… not even ten years of waiting…

…THE END…

…For now…

So what did ya think? Hope u loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! Please review! There will be an Epilogue by Christmas 

Yours truly,

WillAndElizabethForever

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original movie characters. But if my Christmas wish comes true… maybe jjuuussstttt maybe… three certain very hot fictional pirates will show up on my doorstep some day…*cough*Will, James, and Cap'n Jack*cough* What I didn't say anything… ;-)


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

...Six Years Later...

As I emerged from the cabin, I was blinded with sunlight of a new day. I listened as I heard the blissful sounds of the ocean, wind in our sails, the aroma of salt in the air, but why was it so quiet?

I continued along deck trying to spot Liam or Will.

"Elizabeth!" Will hollered form the wheel as he came down to me.

I jumped slightly and laughed, "Will! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as we hugged and I kissed him lightly.

"Beautiful mourning isn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed it is, perfect weather for sailing."

"For you, any weather is perfect weather for sailing," I teased.

We both laughed, "So where are we off to today, Captain?" I winked on the last word.

"Well, I was thinking that you know since we're so close and all we could maybe slip into Tortuga. You know; restock supplies, get something good to eat for all of us, maybe make a few repairs to the ship--"

"And see Jack?" I teased.

"Yes, and see Jack."

"I know you to well my love."

"How is it that you know absolutely everything?" he said holding me close.

"I'm your wife, I know... everything," I said seductively as we kissed once more.

I then realized how abnormally quiet the ship was, "Will?"

"Yes."

"Where's Liam?"

"He's uh," he started laughing a little bit, "Up there, fixing one of the sails."

"Will! I'm serious," I said playfully punching his arm.

"So am I," he laughed pointing up.

I looked up to see none-other-than my son, up in the sails of the ship, with nothing holding him there! I gasped, "William! I specifically told you to not let him up there! It's not safe! He could just... fall! I'm getting him down, Liam--"

"Non, no, no. Elizabeth, he's perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?"

"Yes, do you really think I would put his life in danger?"

"... No..."

"Exactly."

"But still, just please, get him down before something happens."

"Alright, alright. Liam!" he hollered.

Liam looked down, "Yes Father?"

"Can you please come down from there?"

"Awww but father, I just got up and it's--"

"William, your mother is going to have a heart attack or worse, kill me if you don't come down."

"Can't you just tell her I'm fine?" Liam hollered.

"You can try tellin' her yourself."

"Liam, this is your mother, if you don't come down right now I'll--" I hollered as Will put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take this," he said sweetly.

Just then, two little bodies came darting up from below deck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Abby screamed running. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Logan was not far behind laughing chasing her.

"Abby darling," I said as she literally took me down as she clamped onto my leg, "What's wrong?"

"Logan's being mean!" Abby cried as I picked her up, "He said that--"

"Liam for the love of God get down!"

"I'm sixteen Father, sixteen! I can come down when I want to!"

"Well your acting like a five year old! Literally! I'm starting to think we had triplets!"

"I have nothing to say to that Father except--"

I started going after Logan who was still running around deck, "Logan James Turner if you do not stop this instant, I swear on pain of death I'll--"

It was then that I realized that Logan had stopped running, Abby had stopped crying, and Liam was about to come down.

Liam grabbed a nearby rope and slid down to the deck.

We all started laughing, "Liam, why do you have to be so much like your father!" I laughed.

"Well he is my son," Will laughed, "And if he's lucky he'll get half my looks."

"No offense Father, but I think I got more than half," Liam added.

"Ouch that hurt! ... You defiantly are my son, with the attitude of your mother."

"Hey! Watch yourself there Turner," I teased sitting down Abby and walking up to Will, "Or you'll find yourself sleeping on the barrels below."

"Ohhh I'm scared, real scared," Will said sarcastically as he walked closer.

Now we were inches apart, "I don't know if I like your tone Turner..." Will added.

"I don't know if I like yours either."

"Will you two kiss already?! We're all grown ups here, except Abby and Logan," Liam yelled.

"If you insist," Will said sarcastically as he kissed me. We both laughed.

"Ewwwww!" Logan yelled.

"Awww!" Abby exclaimed.

"What Logan? You don't like kissing?" Liam asked.

"No! Kissing's disgusting. I'm never gonna kiss ANYONE like that!"

"What about when you meet a girl?" Liam asked.

"I already have and she's my sister! I don't like girls Liam!" Logan yelled.

Logan then ran off to play.

Liam laughed as Abby followed along, "Wait up Logan!"

"I give him ten, eleven years. Then we'll see if he's saying that," Liam laughed.

Will laughed, "He'll find a girl that he falls in love with, but thinks he can't have. He'll end up risking his life to save her and then she'll fall in love with him. And even though it's a forbidden love--."

"Father, he's not you," Liam said sarcastically, "You got lucky with mum."

"William!" I laughed.

"It's true though, I did get very lucky with you," Will smiled.

"Luck had nothin' to do with it," I smiled.

"But seriously, what are the odds of that happening to him," Liam said walking away.

"Quite surprising, it's in your blood Liam!" I teased, "You'll see."

"Oh okay, so tell me next time we run into the new governor and his daughter, or even better, how 'bout I jump off the ship and wait for her to rescue me!" Liam said sarcastically.

"You can joke all you want now!" Will added.

"Uh huh!" Liam said going down below.

Will and I laughed, "They're growing up so fast," I sighed.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday I was meeting Liam for the first time. Now we have Liam, plus Abby and Logan."

"Liam's sixteen now, Abby and Logan will be five this year. It's amazing."

"Indeed it is. What's even more amazing is the fact that you're still with me. The blacksmith with nothing but the lint in his pockets."

"No, no, no," I said fixing the bandana on his head, "You're not a blacksmith, you're a pirate. My pirate," I smiled.

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you Will."

He kissed me once more.

"You're a wonderful father Will."

"And you're an extraordinary mother," he smiled sweetly.

We didn't know it but Liam had not fully gone down below and was listening to our conversation. He laughed a little inwardly as he thought to himself, I only wish I could be in love like them some day... He then continued down the steps.

"... You know, I heard the new governor of Port Royal has a daughter, 'bout Liam's age..." Will smiled.

"You don't think?" I smirked looking up at Will.

"Ya never know with us Turners, we're always surprising you," Will smirked as he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and danced around. I laughed as he picked me up.

Liam returned to the steps to see his parents once more, they fascinated him, love fascinated him. Besides Liam is Will's son, so who's to say who wont go out and find his own forbidden love...

...To Be Continued... In Sequel... ;-)

********************

That's right guys! Iiiittttt'sss sequel time! Woo hoo! I've never done a sequel to story but I really feel inspired :-) Probably gonna post it tonight or tomorrow :-) Hope you guys like the epilogue, review and tell me what you think of it all :-)


	29. Author Note: Important PLEASE read! :

So I have two ideas for the sequel.

**Idea 1: Continuation off epilogue. :)

***Idea 2: Modernization/Continuation off epilogue; taking place in 2009, beginning with the Turners moving to Port Royal, where Elizabeth and Will used to live, from London.

I can't make up my mind. So which idea sounds better? Review or p.m. with your answer. Thank you!


End file.
